A New Beginning
by Star Madison
Summary: [AU] Was Naruto really all alone without anyone to care for him? He must have had someone to raise him at one time. He might not remember who but there was someone who cared what happened to him. Someone who loved him.
1. Prologue: Start of a New Life

I do not own Naruto and the characters related to said series. However, I do own Haya Tamanazi and Aiko Hatake. They is all mine and no one can claim them but for me. Randy Li is also mine though he won't be showing up for a very long time. Don't try suing because I'm beyond broke. I don't even have money to buy food, literally. And any other characters who will eventually appear in this story belong to either myself or my little sister. Now onwards.

Yes, I also don't know what the Fourth's name is but according to popular belief, Arashi is used a lot so that's what I'm going to use too.

This story came to me mostly as a RP that I was doing with my sis. I always wondered why no one from Naruto's parents' families ever tried to raise him, regardless of the Kyuubi inside of him. So I made up an aunt for Naruto, on his mother's side. It morphed from there and Haya took on a life of her own and why she wasn't in the series/manga came into play too. Then I made up a whole clan where Naruto's mother and aunt came from and soon he got a little cousin. But to make one thing very clear: Haya is NOT a Mary Sue and never will be one. I have nothing in common with the character of Tamanazi Haya.

I hope that everyone enjoys this story. I know that I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Oh and this is going to be yaoi-themed later! That means SasukexNaruto. So if you don't like it then: either ignore that part of the story or just don't read it at all. Thank you and have a nice day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A once proud village stands in mostly ruins; its huge wall collapsed in parts from the attack of the Kyuubi no Youko, which caused Konoha Village to lose hundreds of shinobi during the battle. Standing in the midst of rubble that stretches into the distance, is a young teen with braided hair reaching down to her knees. As the wind blows, her red bangs move yet the rest of her stays stock still as she just stays in place. The expression on her face is one of pure heartbreak, her clothing torn from the battle she was in earlier as she struggled to help her fellow ninjas in their life and death struggle against the fierce Kyuubi no Youko.

The twelve-year-old turns away from the hole that pierces the wall towards what remains of the village she calls her home and suddenly it dawns on her what she was forgetting. A slightly worried look flickers over the sad, heartbroken expression she still wears as she leaps into action. Her braid lashes out behind her as she sprints forward to a tall, tower-like building in the direct center of Konoha. She lands lightly on a roof then skids down the slanting angle to a balcony and hits it into a crouch before barreling into the candle-lit room.

Her footsteps are loud in the silent room where a tall, blonde man stands holding a cooing newborn. In the center of the room rests an altar of a kind surrounded by candles. Her brown eyes land on the much taller person as she frowns lightly. "Arashi…?" The concern grows as does the fear, something hammering inside of her as if she senses the death of this proud yet weakened man. "What are you doing with Naruto?" Her eyes land on the blonde child then flicker back up to the Fourth Hokage, her brother-in-law.

"Haya-chan…I need you to do something very important for me. The Kyuubi is not yet sealed but it will be soon and I have to seal it into Naruto. I won't ask another parent to give up their child for such a thing." He licks at his dry lips then places his son, his only child, down on the altar then starts to draw symbols on his stomach, the man not looking at his younger sister-in-law. "I want you to watch over Naruto, raise him if you can but keep him from harm. He has no one else. His mother is dead and I'm dying….." Regret seen heavily on his face as he finally meets the short redhead's sad gaze then shakes his head slightly. "Don't be sad. I have sacrificed myself for the good of the village, Haya-chan. I don't do this to my son lightly either, it pains me to destroy his chance at a normal life but there is no other way. Tell him…that his mother and I love him very, very much and we will never stop, no matter what." He looks back down at the infant then smiles sadly and leans forward to press a kiss to his son's forehead. "Rest well, my son. Even though you won't remember me, I love you. Your aunt will care for you well."

"Arashi….I promise. I won't let him grow up without someone to love him. He's my nephew, I couldn't turn my back on him. I'll raise him." She vows quietly to him as she steps back towards the wall, putting space between the Fourth and herself, watching the man she loves like a brother. He steps forward and his hands start to move slowly then he places his hand against the still damp seal on the child's stomach and light blazes in the small room, blinding all of them. Haya yelps as she turns away, throwing her arms up to try block the light then she lowers them as the light fades and blinks back tears. She rubs at her eyes as she squints, trying to see then through her blurred vision, sees Arashi slumped on the floor. "Arashi!"

She drops to her knees next to him and shakes him but the man's head just rolls to the side as tears form, sliding down her face to drip on his. "Arashi…." She swallows hard and very gently closes his eyes then rises and approaches her now bawling nephew. With very tender movements, she scoops him up and holds the newborn to her then turns to face the Third who just entered the room. "It's over, Hokage-sama…the Kyuubi has been sealed and the Fourth is dead." Somehow, she manages to keep her voice from cracking and nods to the man as she turns and leaves from the balcony. Her movements fluid as she darts across the rooftops of buildings still standing, heading towards the buildings nestled between trees that her clan claimed. The girl lands on her feet in the dusty street then trots the rest of the way to the gate, which blocks her clans' lands from the rest of the village. She opens it then shuts it behind her and heads for the house.

At that moment, Naruto decides that he has been quiet long enough and starts to wail at the top of his lungs just as his aunt slides the door shut behind her. The screams start to echo throughout the empty building as Haya heads for the kitchen to feed him. She cradles him in one arm as she digs around the cabinets, praying that she can find something when suddenly her instincts kick in. With a fluid movement, she spins; yanking a kunai free of her hip holster then sends it flying and leaps up as a line of shurikens embed themselves into the wall behind her. "KAKASHI! You IDIOT!" Haya lands in a skidding crouch, one hand touching the floor as she clutches her screaming nephew to her chest, brown eyes furious. "I should disembowel you for that!"

The silvery haired fourteen-year old jounin watches Haya from where he's standing, a barely visible frown seen from under the mask covering the entire lower part of his face. Only one of his eyes are visible as he regards the younger teen. His eyes land on the infant she is holding protectively. At seeing the seal on the child's stomach, he seems to sag. "It's true then?" Sadness flickers across his face as she nods then moves forward to place a gloved hand to the blonde child's head. "Poor thing."

"He died for the village, Kakashi, and sacrificed Naruto's chance at a normal life..it's my job now to raise and protect him. The villagers won't be too happy that he's still here even though it's not his fault for having the Kyuubi inside him." Her voice is soft as she rocks the child, trying to get him to calm down then tilts her head back to glare up at the taller teen in front of her. "Since you're here, go make yourself useful and go buy some formula for me. And diapers, while you're at it." She shifts the child in her arms again and shoves several bills into his hand before turning away, bouncing him to try and keep him calm while Kakashi goes to get baby supplies. She doesn't bother to turn around, sensing and hearing him vanishing. "I promise you, Naruto, that I will always be here for you, we're all the family each of us has left. My entire clan died tonight but for me. You are now Uzumaki Naruto."

Soundlessly, she moves out of the kitchen and to the living room where she spent such happy times and remembers this is where Arashi asked her sister, Miharu, to marry him. She smiles sadly then glances down at the quiet baby she holds close before lifting her gaze to a picture hanging on the wall. A smiling, brown-haired woman with bright blue eyes stares out of the picture. "Miharu…what would you do in my position? I'm only twelve, a child myself! How can I raise your son without help?" Her voice breaks for the first time that day as she finally gives into the emotions swirling around inside of her and sinks to her knees. She having refused to let herself break down and cry over her lost friends and family yet then suddenly being the only one to watch her beloved brother-in-law die by his own hand having shattered something inside of her that begs for no more death.

A pair of warm yet wonderfully solid arms wrap around her shaking form as a soft voice mutters behind her. "You won't do this alone, Haya. Not while I'm here. I promise that I'll help you raise him." Kakashi crouches behind the girl, holding her to him as he rubs at her back, making a promise that will bind them both together for many years to come no matter what happens. He rises; pulling Haya up with him then takes the infant from her. "I'll feed him, you need to shower and change your clothing." He pauses and then swiftly kisses her on the cheek before vanishing into the kitchen. A very shocked and stunned redhead stands there, staring after him.

She very slowly touches her cheek then shakes her head and turns to go to her room to get some clothing to change into then shower off all of the blood, dirt and mud covering her body. She unbinds her hair, it matted in places from the fight and grimaces but sighs heavily. _Thank you Kakashi…I need someone to help me now and I never expected that you would be the one. But I'm glad that it is you and no one else. Arashi was important to you too….not just as the Fourth but as your sensei. I've never needed a friend as much as I do now._

_My life has changed dramatically in such a short amount of time; was it only yesterday that Miharu and I were laughing as we waited for the birth of Miharu's and Arashi's child? _Haya presses her forehead against the wet tiles, bangs matted to her forehead as she inhales deeply, struggling to banish the tears that threaten again. Swallowing hard, the girl trembles as the water beats down on her, knowing that she has to be strong to raise her nephew who is just as alone in the world as she is. Kakashi's face suddenly appears in her mind's eye then a very faint smile crosses her face. _No..I'm not alone. I have some friends still alive and Kakashi is my best friend. He won't abandon me. I have my nephew too. He needs me, he has no one else to love and care for him. My life might have shattered but I am…no, I have to be strong enough to pick up the pieces. One way or another. For Naruto. For Miharu and Arashi too. I promise all of you._

She lifts her head away from the tiles, smiling softly, but smiling nonetheless and she finishes her shower before turning the water off and dries her hair and body. She knows that her life won't be at all easy; with the weight of being twelve and caring for an infant on her shoulders but made three very important promises. The redhead dresses in loose shorts and a t-shirt before she heads for the kitchen; hearing a baby's giggling floating down the once cold hallway and her smile grows as she heads for the start of a new life that is emerging from the ruins caused that day.

_Goodbye, Arashi, Miharu. Everyone. I will never forget you ever. You live on in people's memories and in Naruto himself. I will take good care of him, the last gift you ever gave me._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that sums up the prologue for the story. I hope that you liked it, chapter one will be out as soon as I write it, so expect about two weeks or less. It depends on how fast I type. This was finished in just over two hours. That's very fast for me. Usually, it can take two weeks or so for me to crank out something, even as short as this. It also depends on how busy I can get too.


	2. Times of Happiness

To answer some questions that I received from some reviewers, since I like being asked questions about things in my fics. This information will be explained in more detail further along in the story, after certain events planned happen. All this is just basic information for now.

The Tamanazi clan has a special ability using the earth and Haya is a product of her clan's speciality jutsus. They are, however, not really a Bloodline Limit clan. But close to being one. She is an extremely powerful ninja but I won't say what she has exactly because it is a huge part of the plot of this story.

As for Kakashi, he does help raise Naruto and yes, he does help him learn some skills that will help him further down the road. What he's taught will remain my personal, little secret. Though this story won't follow the Naruto universe completely for it is an AU. I'm sure everyone knows what that means. So don't take it too seriously.

Also, the only person that Naruto really has is his aunt who he calls his kaasan. He has no idea that his aunt isn't his mother, she having been the only stable thing in his life and in his position, I know that I would call the woman who raised me Mom too.

Another warning for those who didn't pay attention to the first one in the prologue. This is eventually to be a shounen ai story. That means boy/boy love. If you don't like that then either ignore it or just don't read. If I get any flames for that, they will go to fuel Tasuki's tessen. This warning is just an advance notice, that actual part where it turns shounen ai won't be for a few chapters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto!! Get back here!" A small blonde blur sprints down the hallway, squealing as he runs away from the bathroom he was just in. His little legs taking him as fast as he will go; the small, nude toddler escapes his aunt's clutches, leaving behind a trail of wet footprints. Behind him, a redhead soaked head to toe pops out of the bathroom, she skidding some on the wet floor then steadies herself before tearing after her nephew. "Naruto!" Her only answer is giggles and she rounds a corner of the hallway as her bare feet pound on the wood.

She slows down and slides open a door, sticking her head inside to glance around as she spreads her senses out to locate her wayward nephew. The short, slender redhead shuts the door after a moment before she turns and keeps moving down the long hallway, her eyes focused on the wet footsteps that are starting to diminish. She plants her hands on her hips, knowing that the toddler won't be able to leave the house without her knowing and goes back to tracking him. She stops suddenly as a warning tingles at the edge of her senses and whirls around.

Her trot lengthens as she races forward only to skid to a halt as she approaches the front door then flings it open. Haya's eyes narrow dangerously as she levels a glare on the much taller silver haired jounin before her. "Hakate Kakashi, you do that to me again and I will murder you. Don't think that I can't." She growls at him then plucks her still nude nephew out of his grip, ignoring his grin and smoothes out the spiky blonde hair. "Naruto. Youngster, remember what I said about leaving the house without me?" Her gaze turns gentle as she reenters the house, letting the sixteen year old follow her as she heads for the bathroom to dry the toddler off then dress him.

Two big blue eyes focus on her as his lower lip quivers then he throws his small arms around her neck, burying his face into her neck as he whispers. "Gomennasai kaasan…" He clings to his aunt as tightly as he can manage while she strokes his back then lifts his head to stare up at her, placing a wet kiss on her cheek. "Na'to loves kaasan." He knows that no matter what he does, his kaasan will love him forever and nuzzles close to her, secure in the knowledge of her love. A yawn escapes him but he just cuddles closer to Haya as his eyes drift close, the afternoon of playing finally catching up with him and falls asleep in her arms.

A fond, loving smile spreads across her face as she gently holds him close then carefully towel dries him before just sliding an oversized shirt on his small frame. She pulls him back into her arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you too, Naruto." She glances over a shoulder to meet Kakashi's gaze then shakes her head before letting her eyes focus back on her nephew, carrying him to his room. She places him down then tucks him in before turning to face Kakashi fully. Her eyes narrow very slowly as she steps away from the bed holding Naruto towards the taller and older ninja. "Do that again, and I will castrate you, Kakashi. You are the only one that Naruto would let pick him up, besides me, without screaming his head off." Her voice drops as she gives him a dangerous smile; somehow, a kunai appeared in one hand as she twirls it lightly. Without any movement showing, the weapon embeds itself squarely into the wooden frame next to the jounin's head as strands of silver hair drift to the floor.

"Remember what I said." She ghosts pass him, making no sound as she walks away, leaving her friend standing there with wide eyes. Small for her age but a very fierce fighter and uses her small size to her advantage, one of the fastest ninjas Konoha has. The female ninja pauses to look over her shoulder, seeing her friend staring at her then flashes him a grin before she vanishes into the living room. Her feet guide her to the kitchen as she starts to clean up the mess made earlier by Naruto and starts to wash the dishes leftover from lunch and breakfast.

Kakashi pulls the kunai out of the frame then slides the weapon into his hip holster before turning and heads for the kitchen where he knows that Haya will be. He pauses to watch her then goes to make both of them green tea while she finishes the dishes, placing a pot of water onto the stove to heat up. "Haya, you know that I won't do anything to harm Naruto. He's my sensei's son." He pauses as he stares at the pot of water, not looking at her as a faint blush creeps along his cheeks slowly. "And, I like you, Haya. I like spending time here with you and Naruto. I feel like I have a family when I'm here."

The redhead just stares at him in shock as the words sink in then a matching blush appears on her face then glances away from him as she taps her bare foot on the floor. "I..don't know what to say, Kakashi. I'm honored but shocked too…I've never thought of you as anything but my friend, my best friend." She swallows hard then steps over to him and wraps her arms around him firmly, pressing her cheek to his back, not moving as he tenses up. "I do love you, Kakashi, as my friend and whether or not it can be anything more will depend on how serious you are about this." She knows that Kakashi isn't one to go around sleeping with girls but knows that he has a wandering eye at times. "We have time to work through this."

"I'm serious, Haya, very serious about this. I don't know if I'm in love with you yet but I know that I like you a lot. I just don't want this to destroy our friendship if this doesn't work out between us." His voice drops to a murmur into her hair as he turns around to wrap his arms around her slender form, having to lean forward slightly to press his face into her hair since the top of her head only reaches the middle of his chest but doesn't care. "You're my best friend too, Haya."

She's silent for a long moment, cheek resting against his chest as they just stand there with their arms around one another then nods. "I promise that our friendship won't be destroyed if we try a relationship and it doesn't work out. I don't want to lose your friendship, Kakashi, I don't have many friends left. They only see Naruto as the kitsune and me as the person raising the hated kitsune." Her voice lowers and becomes softer: a sure sign that she is angry.

He places his hand on her hair, stroking lightly as he frowns under his mask then smirks and slides his hands down to start tickling her along her sides. He knowing how ticklish his friend is and ducks under her wild swing, knocking her flat onto her back then crouches over her as he keeps it up.

"K…KASASHI!!!!" She sputters out his name as her eyes grow wide as she feels him start tickling her and wildly swings at him. However, the laughter is already bubbling up from her throat then curls up on her side after he knocks her to the floor. Her slender body starts to shake with laughter, struggling to hold it back as she convulses on the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest. Tears flow down her face as she begins to laugh even harder as the person she calls her friend keeps darting in and out, as he tickles her merciless. She gasps as she tries to draw in a breathe to yell at him but only howling laughter comes out instead.

A sudden giggle is heard from the doorway then a small body crashes into both of the teens to wiggle between them and bounces on his aunt's stomach then stares at both of them with large blue eyes. "Play?!" He tilts his head to the side as spiky blonde bangs fall across his eyes then throws his arms into the air before he looks from his aunt to Kakashi then squeals. "Tousan!" The child beams happily up at the sixteen year old.

Two pairs of rather shocked brown eyes meet over the child's head, as the laughter dies very fast then both teens focus their eyes on Naruto before glancing at one another again then back at the toddler. Nothing said for a long moment as a slight tension fills the room but Naruto is blissfully unaware what he just caused between the two teens.

He runs a hand through his silver hair as he focuses both eyes on Naruto then grimaces a little but the mask covers up the expression that is on his face. "Naruto….I…" He goes to tell him that he isn't his father when he looks up at him with those blue eyes of his and feels his resolve cracking. After a moment, he looks at Haya again then very slightly shrugs one shoulder before looking down at the child. A rueful and resigned look crosses his face as he scoops up the toddler, sitting down. "I'll be your tousan." As he says that, his eyes drift in Haya's direction to see what her reaction will be to that.

Her eyes are locked on him as she stays on her back, unmoving then very slowly, sits up to nod at him as a grateful look spreads through her eyes. She mouths to him, 'thank you,' then gives him a smile as she shifts, an unholy smirk takes the place of the smile as she suddenly pounces on both him and Naruto. "This is for tickling me!" She starts to tickle him back ruthlessly, getting her nephew to help her as the two of them attack Kakashi. Haya holds him down to let Naruto in on the fun of tickling the other teen.

"S….stop!" His laughter fills the room as he squirms under them but doesn't try to escape or teleport away from them then grins and knocks Haya over as he grabs Naruto around his middle. He whispers something into the child's ear then the two of them goes after Haya who shrieks and scrambles away from them. He gives chase after the redhead, cornering her in the living room as he advances on her, smirking at her. "Time for revenge! Get her Naruto!" He places the toddler down then smirks as the blonde child tackles into his aunt's leg.

He stares up at his kaasan then squeals and clings to her leg, his arms and legs wrapping around her limb as tries to figure out why his tousan told him to get kaasan. Confusion appears in his eyes as he hangs his weight on her leg as he tilts his head to the side before he giggles again. "Kaasan!! Play! Play!" His head twists to the side as he hears muffled laughter to stare at his tousan.

Two pairs of eyes; one brown and the other blue focus on the teen, who is doubled over in laughter as the brown set of eyes narrow very slowly. Kakashi doesn't notice the danger that he is in yet as he just laughs harder from Naruto grabbing Haya's leg and the expression on the girl's face.

Suddenly, before Haya can smack the taller teen, a loud grumbling noise catches both her's and Kakashi's attention. They stare down at the child gazing right back up at them before he pokes at his stomach after lifting his shirt to show them his stomach, stating to them in his childish voice. "Tummy hungry!!" He lets go of his aunt's leg and toddles for the kitchen, leaving them in the now messy living room.

Haya buries her face into her hands, shoulders shaking as she breaks down in laughter from Naruto saying he's hungry with a look that can only be called goofy on his chubby face. She wipes at her eyes as she lifts her head, still snickering quietly as she meets Kakashi's concerned eyes before giving into the childish urge inside of her. She sticks her tongue out at him then darts around the other teen, vanishing into the kitchen before she can start laughing again at the indignant look on his face.

He stares after the longhaired girl even after she vanished from his sight and shakes his head before moving for the kitchen. He pauses in the doorway leading to the kitchen, watching as Haya places Naruto on the counter to help her cook. His eyes soften, as he stands there, unmoving as he just watches them instead of going to help his friend.

"Stay right there, Naruto. Kaasan is going to boil water but don't touch the pot, alright? You'll hurt yourself if you do." She smoothes his hair back as he nods and fills the pot halfway with water before placing it on the burner, turning it on. Her long, hip length braid sways as she moves, opening a cabinet and pulls out a jar full of a powder. She places it down to pull another jar out to place it next to the first one. She turns and checks the water before turning the heat back up and reaches out for the jars. The girl picks one up then puts it down and grabs the second one. She flips open the lid and scoops out rice, pouring it into the boiling water, adding two more scoops before closing the top. Once the rice is cooking, she places some chicken into a pan on top of the stove to cook.

Her movements are fluid as she fixes dinner for all of them. She stirs the rice, keeping a close eye on it so that it doesn't burn and become inedible. After the rice is finished, she lifts the pot carefully and removes it from the burner so that it doesn't end up burning. She goes to get the bowls when Kakashi holds them in front of her face and she smiles at him before taking them and starts to scoop rice into each bowl. She hands him back the bowls of rice then checks on the chicken cooking.

Kakashi places Naruto into his booster seat, tucking a napkin in his lap before starting to set the table so that they can eat. While she cuts the chicken up, starts to make the tea for them to drink. He pours Naruto a small cup of apple juice, placing a lid on it then puts it in front of the toddler. "Don't touch your food yet, Naruto. Wait until the rest of it's ready to eat first." He smiles under his mask as the child nods and pats him on the top of his golden blonde hair.

"Go sit down, Kakashi, I have the rest of this." Haya walks over with a plate of chicken, putting it down in the middle of the table then goes back to fetch a second plate for Naruto. She places a few pieces of chicken onto the plate then puts it down next to his bowl of rice and moves to her own seat, pulling it out before sitting. She picks up her chopsticks and nods at them as she starts to eat. Her attention on the food but every few minutes, her eyes flicker to her nephew to make sure he isn't making a mess.

The small child is making a rather large mess, half of the rice ending up in his mouth and the rest ending up on his clothing, skin and the floor. Somehow, he managed to get rice into his hair too. He sticks his hand into the bowl, grabbing a handful of rice to stuff it into his mouth, munching happily. His bright blue eyes cross as a few grains of rice gets stuck to his nose and tries his hardest to lick it off while grabbing another handful of the grains. He blinks up when he hears a muffled sound and tilts his head to the side as he stares at his kaasan and tousan curiously. He kicks his feet before giggling at them and stuffs the food into his mouth.

"Naruto….oi.." She just shakes her head in amusement, brown eyes regarding him calmly and struggles not to break out into laughter right then. She suppresses her laughter as she rises and crosses the kitchen, pulling open a drawer to remove a towel. She moves to the sink and turns on the faucet, holding the towel under the water for a moment before turning it off. The teen heads back for the table and crouches, working on cleaning up the mess that he made on himself and the floor surrounding his chair. "Silly boy." A smile appears on her face then smoothes out his hair as she takes her seat once more, watching him more carefully this time as he eats.

The silver haired teen finishes his food and starts to collect what empty dishes there are on the table to carry them over to the sink so he can wash him. Placing the dishes into the sink, he ignores her protests saying that she can't allow him to do them. "You cooked and so I'm going to clean, Haya. Now sit down and finish your food. It's only fair that I help with the chores. Besides, Naruto tends to make messes and you need to focus on him." Two brown eyes focus on her as he looks over his shoulder to smirk at her from under his mask as goes back to washing the dishes. He places the now clean dishes into the other half of the sink so they can rinsed and dried.

Behind him, she's cleaning up yet another mess made by said messy child, shaking her head as she eyes him, wondering how anyone can make such a mess in a short amount of time. After thinking that, it comes to her that this is Naruto, a natural messy person, and just rolls her eyes as she finishes cleaning up and throws away the rice and chicken he dropped. "You, mister, need another bath. What will I do with you" Her question not really a question as she picks him up and heads for the bathroom to bath him again. He giggling as she carries him back to the same place they were earlier, it still bearing the look of some place a bomb went off in.

The girl places him down on the rug to pull off his clothing and drops it into the laundry basket as she leans over to turn the water on, placing the plug in to keep the water from running out. She checks to make sure that it isn't too hot for him and scoops up her nephew to put him into the tub. Her eyes flicker to the clock that she placed in the bathroom and notices it's already after seven pm. With a shake of her head, she goes back to bathing Naruto, making sure to wash his hair first before his body.

One blue eye stare up at her as his kaasan washes his hair, his other eye closed and knows to behave while she is doing this but starting to get restless. He wanting to play with his tousan even as he knows that he must get clean first before his kaasan allows him too. He splashes in the water as she holds her hand above his eyes to keep soapy water from flowing into his eyes. He giggles happily, as she makes faces at him, running the towel over his body to remove all traces of supper.

Once he is completely clean again, she picks him up after pulling the plug out to let the water drain. Turns towards her nephew, wrapping a towel around his small body, briskly drying him off before rising as she holds him close and heads towards his room. She lets him wiggle free of her arms as she opens a drawer, removing clothing for him and turns around, dressing him with swift, efficient movements. "There you go, sweetie." She smiles down at him and scoops him back into her arms, heading for the living room.

Another giggle comes from him as he squirms in kaasan's arms and manages to get free to tear across the living room to where his tousan is sitting on the couch. "Up! Up!" He holds his arms up in the air, waiting to be lifted up and placed on his 'father's' lap. He wiggles around wildly once he is on tousan's lap and cuddles up to him but his eyes focused on the television as this is one of the few times during the day that kaasan allows him to watch it. "Tv! Tv!" He turns his head up to his tousan with bright blue eyes, wanting to watch television now that he has had his bath.

Sleepy brown eyes land on the child cuddling up in his lap as a smile spreads underneath the mask covering the lower half of his face and lifts a hand, lightly running his fingers through the messy and damp blonde spikes. Barely looks at Vicky as she sits down next to him with the remote in her hand and starts to rub at the toddler's back to help calm him down.

"Yes, sweetie, we can watch some television but once it's time for you to go to bed, I don't want you to complain about having to go sleep." Her eyes focus on his chubby face as she speaks calmly to him, voice firm, as she isn't going to give in if he starts to whine about having to go to bed despite the fact that he is usually exhausted when he is doing that. Her gaze softens when he nods and wiggles out of Kakashi's lap to crawl into hers' instead.

The two jounins share a glance before Kakashi just rolls his eyes and settles against the back of the couch while Haya shifts Naruto on her lap before tucking her legs under her body. The sound of the television filling the large living room as the three of them just sit there, enjoying one another's company. She starts to doze off as her head rests on Kakashi's shoulder when a snore catches both hers' and Kakashi's attention. He snickers at the image while she just shakes her head at him. "Oh quiet you." Her words lacking any harshness to them as she looks at him and makes a face at him instead.

Her eyes flicker down to the child in her lap who is slumped over against the arm of the couch, dead asleep. A smile spreads across her face as she holds back a laugh then shifts under him as she scoops up her nephew in gentle arms, rubbing at his back as she shifts him. His head drooping down against her shoulder as she carries him towards his bedroom. With careful movements so that he isn't woken, she changes him into his pajamas and tucks him in, leaning over to place a kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight, my little one." She smiles down at him, straightening then turns and heads for the door, pausing to turn on his nightlight. She glances over her shoulder at him once more before quietly shutting the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that is the end of chapter one. It's not as long as I had hoped it would be but it's longer then the prologue which is always a very good thing. I'm also sorry that it's late. I ran into some problems on this chapter that made me just want to stop trying to write it and start over but because I put a lot of effort into this chapter, I decided not too. The next chapter is to be started in the next few days. I have other things to do this week and thus that will push back the start of chapter two. It seems that for each chapter, it will take about a week or so to write them. That's not too bad. I'm sure everyone can handle that small amount of time.


	3. Parting of Ways

Well here it is. After what? Three years of writing? Never thought I could _that_ slow in producing chapters. Eh, good things come to those who wait? XD;;; I'm a very bad person making so many wait three years for a chapter. It was one thing after another, that kept me away from completing any of my stories. Over the last several months, I started to write again and got back into the swing of the Naruto universe. However, I haven't read much past the Kakashi Gaiden. So this is verving far away from the canon. However, I am going back to fix some stuff now that I know exactly what happened.

There are going to be some other minor changes. Vicky is getting a name change to Haya in order to give her a more traditional Japanese name.

XD And reviews feed my soul.

This is the unbeta version. I don't think there are any mistakes but I could be very wrong. I have a problem with my tenses and tend to mix then up. Go native English speaker! As soon as I get a beta, I will replace the unbetad version with that one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haya stares at the Third in disbelief, thinking and hoping that this is just a joke. "You can't be serious, Hokage-sama, I have a three year old at home to care for! This mission will last years. I can't do that to Naruto. He has no one else but myself and Kakashi. Kakashi is in ANBU, he's out of the village often which leaves just me to care for Naruto. Everyone else in the village hates him and would kill him given half a chance! I'm not about to leave him alone among the wolves. I made a **promise** to Arashi and I'll be damned if I don't keep it." Her voice stays level despite the mounting anger brewing inside and she folds her arms across her chest to scold at the Hokage sitting on the other side of the desk.

"Haya, there is no one else. It has been only three years since the Kyuubi ravished Konoha. We're still replacing all those we lost from the battle. As a jounin and one with high genjutsu skills, you are the logical choice in this matter. Other then Kakashi, you are the only one with the needed skills for this mission. As for him, he has his own missions to complete." He removes the pipe and places it on the desk before selecting a scroll and passing it to the kunoichi, regarding her silently as she grips the scroll tightly. "Naruto will be taken care for. I will personally see to that."

Her shoulders tense up for a moment before she forcibly relaxes and gazes down at the scroll, refusing to meet his eyes. Several moments pass before she lifts her head, firmly back in control and locks eyes with Sandaime before looking away and nods. "Yes, Hokage-sama." Without uttering another word, she vanishes in a puff of smoke, having not waited to be dismissed. A moment later, she appears in the middle of the dusty street in the district her family claimed. Swallowing hard, she glances down at the scroll clutched tightly in one hand then slowly approaches the house she lives in, pausing when a child's laughter emerges from the building. _'Naruto...what will become of you? Will I return to find you long dead, killed by vengeful villagers? Or will you have grown strong while I'm gone? So many things could happen. If only I could bring him with me!' _

"...Kaasan...?"

That single word has her eyes flying open - when had she closed them? - and looking quickly down at the small child staring worriedly up at her. Quickly, she scoops him up into her arms, ignoring his squeak of surprise and holds him tightly to her. Needing to hold onto her precious nephew with everything she can, fearful that he won't survive without her protection. Her gaze flickers over to the silver haired teenager standing in the open doorway and holding her burden carefully, approaches him quietly. She gives him a faint smile and lightly shakes her head when he goes to question why she's upset, silently letting him know she'll tell him later. "Naruto, kaasan needs to go fix dinner. Can you go play quietly in your room?" Haya places Naruto on the floor and crouches in front of him, hands resting lightly on his shoulders as she gazes into his cubby face.

"Hai!!" A bright smile breaks out across his face as he squirms in her embrace, cuddling for a moment. "Na'to loves kaasan!" Just as quickly as he cuddled to her, he's running off for his room; the sound of small feet pounding up the stairs echoing in the otherwise silent house.

She knows that the still quiet and hovering presence behind her will demand to know exactly why she is so upset and oh kami, how do you tell your best friend that you will be away on a mission that is going to last several years? _Missed years. Lost years. Those things that you can never reclaim. No matter how much you want. Lost chances of feeling this warmth, this belonging. Of being able to watch the child you consider your's grow up. All those First Things will be missed. The first time he goes to school. The first time he learns how to throw a kunai, his first jutsu. His first crush. First kiss, first heartbreak. The first time he has to kill. Will you be there to hold him afterwards? For any of those things? How much of his life will you miss? _She knows that all those thoughts are flowing across her face for Kakashi to see but unable to stop it. And she really doesn't want to. Not while in the safety of her own home.

"Haya."

That one word. Her name. It's liking the breaking of a dam. With a muffled shriek, she races past him into the kitchen. Needing - craving - privacy so that she can break down without anyone seeing. Yet knowing that her friend will not allow her to suffer alone. Not when all they really have is one another. The last of a legacy. The protectors of a legacy left to them by a great man. The legacy that is hated by an entire village for something out of his control.

"Haya, what is it?"

She stays hunched over the stove, just realizing that she never once let go of the scroll still clasped tightly in her hand. With a jerky motion, she thrusts the arm backwards, waiting for him to take the scroll then lets her arm fall uselessly to her side when she feels her hand empty. Quickly, she turns to the pot she slammed down on the coil and turns on the stovetop, working on making their dinner. "I...leave tonight. After Naruto is asleep." Her voice dull and void of any hint of emotion.

"What about Naruto?"

"He has to stay here. This is an undercover mission. Deep undercover. I won't be returning to Konoha before several years have past. Decreed by the Third himself. This is a vital mission and I'm both young enough and skilled enough to pull it off without a hitch. There's no one else. According to Hokage-sama." Bitterness finally breaks through the blank tone as she viciously slices through a tomato, eyes flashing in barely surpressed anger as she turns to look at him. It mingled with fear and a great deal of sadness as she, after a moment, looks away and back at the mangled vegetables littering the chopping board. "Kakashi, I'm the only one who can do this. You'll...be Naruto's sole guardian while I'm gone." _If I ever return._ Those unspoken words echos the space between them as she glances at him again out of the corner of her eye. "Please take care of him."

Ice fills his veins as he stares at her, hardly able to believe her words but deep inside of him, he knows what she says is the truth and nothing he can do will change that. He stands there frozen before exhaling noisily under the mask as his eyes search her's for anything that her words didn't say. The silent between them stretches out, he suddenly feels the overwhelming need to break it, and before she can move, he's dragging her up against him. With a swift movement, he yanks down his mask to claim her mouth with his. His arms locked around her slender body as he tries to keep this moment safe in his memory. Very slowly, he pulls back to stare at her, giving her a shaky smile. "I might not like it..but I understand. I love you, Haya, come back to us soon."

The returning smile barely meets her eyes as she squeezes him tightly before letting go and nods; those soft brown eyes of hers sad and full of emotions as she just stares up at him for a very long moment. "I promise. Take care of yourself and Naruto." She hesitates a moment, having been about to turn away so she can finish preparing their dinner. "I love you too." This time the smile reaches her eyes but barely a second later, her expression goes blank again. "I hate this. This mission will take years. I'm going to miss so much of his life. It's not fair. Then, whoever said life is fair? Much less for a ninja." A sad chuckle comes from her as she reaches out to touch his hand. "Would you finish dinner while I go pack? I don't want to do it while Naruto's awake but I will have to leave the moment he's asleep."

He shoos her off without speaking, nudging her away from the counter and critically eyes the terrible job she did on cutting up the vegetables for the stew. Shaking his head, he tries to fix the damage done, pausing to glance over his shoulder when he doesn't hear any movement only to find her staring at him like he will vanish. Crinkles his single visible eye at her despite the overwhelming sadness he feels inside. A moment later, he hears her walk upstairs so she can pack what belongings she needs. Sighs to himself and glances overhead as childish squeals of happiness fill the house. _'Poor Naruto. Too young to understand why she had to leave.'_

------

Dinner is a quiet and strained event that evening with only Naruto chattering away and even he is starting to quiet down as the depressing atmosphere begins to overwhelm even him. A pair of big blue eyes look from Haya to Kakashi and back again before his small voice chimes up. "Tousan? Kaasan? ...Did Na'to do so'thing bad?" His eyes start to fill with tears as he whimpers faintly.

"No, Naruto, you didn't do anything wrong. We're just...sad tonight." Kakashi reassures the child as he places his hand on top of his head, ruffling the blond hair playfully. "It's nothing you do, promise." Keeps his voice light before lifting him out of his seat and places him in his lap, chuckling when the wiggly toddler tries to get comfortable. "How about I go tell you a story after your bath?"

"Really?!" Bounces in his lap and turns to face him, the entire previous conversation instantly getting pushed to the back of his mind. "Really?!"

"Yes, really."

The double laughter causes him to pout and scowl at his parents but like the bounce back kid he is, already leaping off his lap. "Hurry, tousan! Hurry!!" The little boy tries his very best to push the tall, lanky teen towards the stairs and thus the bathroom. His small hands pressed firmly against Kakashi's legs as he struggles fiercely to get him to move. Kakashi decides to humor him and shuffles his feet toward, nearly causing him to fall then lets out a laugh. Reaching down, he snags him by the back of his pants and draps him over a shoulder.

"TOUSANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! DOWN DOWN!!'

Cue the little wiggle worm doing his best to get free as he climbs the stairs, a smirk under his mask. Pushes open the bathroom door and deposits his burden on the floor in order to reach the tub, turning on the water and checks the temperature. "Naruto, get undressed while I grab your toys."

"HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

Only non-parents wouldn't believe that such a small child could make a huge mess by himself but speak to any parent and they will tell you quite the opposite. Kakashi having learnt this lesson rather swiftly and he crouches to dig under the sink for the toys. Drops them next to him before rising, pushing the cabinet door shut with his foot and scoops the small pile up and dumps them into the warm water. With a long-practiced move, snatchs the leaping Naruto from mid-air and pins him to his side. "Now now, you know better then that, Naruto. No getting into the tub until after I grab the towels."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww tousan!" Whines loudly.

And non-parents would not be able to believe the sheer level of noise a single child could produce alone. Poor fools.

"WANT TUB!!!!!!!!!!"

"The tub isn't going to get up and walk away." He pulls open the towel closet, grabbing three and shifts his weight, pushing the door shut using his hip and heads for the bathroom while his 'son' wiggles pitifully in his grip. A large splash of water hits the side of the tub when he plops him down. The towels go on the top of the cabinet next to the toilet and he stretches out by the tub, regarding the little hellion currently splashing away happily. His thoughts return to Haya and the mission she is about to leave on. Holds back the sigh that wants to come out and scratches the back of his head. _'Maaaa let's hope that this mission doesn't last as long as I think it will. Naruto needs her. I need her too, but she's his mother. The only mother he has even known. For her to go away for several years is just not right. Not when he's still this young. He won't remember her when she does return. Well, I just have to make sure he doesn't forget about her. Sensei would never forgive me. Neither would Haya.' _

"Tousan?"

"Hm?"

"Kaasan sad."

"Yea, she is."

"Can Na'to make her happy?"

"Just by being yourself."

Silence fills the small bathroom as Naruto tries to understand what he meant by that. "Okay."

"Good boy."

"I love you, tousan."

"I know."

"Story?"

"Let's get you clean first. Finished playing?"

"Hai!"

Chuckling, he levels himself to his knees and turns around, reaching for the washcloth he placed on the edge and then gets the soap. Scrubs Naruto down while the little boy squeals in dismay. "Maaaaaaa, hold still." Unplugs the drain then rinses off Naruto, holding him up with one hand and checks to make sure all the soap is gone. Briskly, he dries him off, grinning under his mask as he, on purpose, spikes his hair up even more then usual. "There. Do you want me to help you into your pajamas?"

"No! Me big boy!"

"_**I'm**_ a big boy."

"...But tousan, you are already big!"

"...Yare yare. That's not what I meant."

"Then why say it?" Innocently gazes up at him.

"...I have no idea."

"You're weird, tousan."

"Hai hai."

Kakashi keeps the towel around him, having learned from other mishaps that it was just safer until he was fully dressed. Casts an eye around the room, placing the child on the small bed then points to the light green pajamas laying next to him. "You claim to be a big boy, so let's see if you can dress yourself."

A mulish look thrown in his direction. "Don't wanna wear these."

He arches an eyebrow as he slouches slightly. "Oh? Why not?"

"They're green."

"Yes. I can see that."

"Don't like green."

"Maaaaaaaaaaaa, I'm going to have to go tell Kaasan that you don't like the pajamas she brought especially for you then."

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Don't tell Kaasan! Na'to will wear them!" Naruto struggles to free himself from the fluffy towel and fights the simple pajamas, managing to get them on without much of a mishap then scowls up at his father. "Want good story!"

"Hai hai." Removes the damp towel, dropping it over the chair next to the bed and tucks the stubborn kid into bed, smoothing back his hair absently. "You'll get a good story, I did promise you that. Now lay down and let me think." He settles himself down into the chair, stretching out his legs as he casts his mind over what to tell him that night. Slowly starts to speak as he weaves together a story, nothing else mattering at that moment as he loses himself in building the fictional world.

Hours or minutes later, he looks up sharply when he senses movement and glances to the side, hand twitching towards the weapon always on him then relaxes as he recognizes Haya in the doorway. His eye flickers over to a sleeping Naruto and rises, pulling the covers over his tiny body and checks to make sure he has his stuffed animal in close reach before joining her in the shadows. "Soon?"

"Aa." Her voice comes out as a weak whisper, eyes focused on the slumbering child on the bed then turns those eyes on him, the tortured look in her brown depths hurting him. "I..." She starts to speak then trails off, not wanting to say what she must and instead approaches, on silent feet, the toddler who lays claim to her heart. Her hand trembles as she caresses the shiny blond hair then leans forward to press a light kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Naruto." Haya forces herself to then turn away from the bed and moves back to the door, pausing and reaches out to grasp Kakashi's hand, squeezing firmly. Letting go, she moves past him into the brighter hallway, knowing that Kakashi will follow.

Once downstairs, the sight of the packed bag causes both ninja to halt. The smaller redhead refusing to look up at her taller companion as she keeps her gaze locked on the damnable pack. "It's time. I have a long way to travel. I have to be in place in two days. This...isn't goodbye. Not yet. I promise that I will come back. When, I have no idea. But I will return. You both can live here. It wouldn't be fair to take Naruto away from the only home he knows." Struggling with herself, she snarls mentally that she has more control then this and forcibly turns to face Kakahi. "Be there for him. Don't shut yourself away either. I expect to hear great things about you while I'm gone. If I don't then I'm going to kick your ass when I get back." Voice firm then reaches out, grabbing hold of his flak jacket, hauling him down to face her then presses her mouth against his mask covered one.

"I love you."

Before he gets a chance to respond, she spins away, snatching up the pack and is gone in a puff of smoke. Leaving him staring at the spot she just occupied.

"I love you too."

Those words float forlornly through the house.


	4. Growing Up

-1Usual applies: The Naruto universe isn't mine. Haya and certain future characters are mine.

I've been bitten by the Naruto bug again. Currently obsessed with Shippuuden and the first few seasons, before those awful fillers kicked in. Evil fillers.

Naruto knows, by then, that he's not Kakashi or Haya's biological child. Once he was old enough to understand, Kakashi told him. He refers to his birth parents as otousan and okaasan. This is an almost complete AU. Still taking parts from the canon Naruto universe but it's also veering in a completely different direction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Several years later_

A young blond child sits sideways on a lonely swing in the far corner of the Academy's yard, waiting for his father to come. A sad sigh comes from him as he rests his forehead against the worn rope, his hands wrapped around it. _'I failed again. Tousan is going to be so disappointed. I bet he wishes I wasn't his son. Maybe I can go find kaasan. Would she want me? No...she did leave us..' _

"Naruto."

The voice calling his name doesn't break through the child's thoughts as he wonders how he can be a better son. _'Tousan keeps telling me that my best is enough but what if it isn't? What if he's just saying that to make me feel better? He's late again too. ….Maybe he won't be coming to pick me up today. I should walk home but he made me…_

"Naruto."

…_.promise to always wait for him unless he has to go on a mission then Iruka-sensei walks me home. I'm not a child anymore! ….not a little one. Why is he making me wait? I can walk home alone….but everyone shoots me those hateful glances…why? _

A hand lands on his head and roughly messes up his already spiky hair as the voice comes again. "Naruto, are you even listening?"

Naruto's head shoots up and stares in bewilderment at his father standing there. "…You came..?"

Confusion appears in the one visible eye as Kakashi gazes down at the ten year old before him then sighs faintly. "Yes, Naruto, I came to pick you up like we agreed." He regards the boy in front of him, noticing instantly that he is still wearing his goggles and not a Konoha forehead protector and a sad smile flickers under the mask. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

Jerking, Naruto leaps to his feet, grabbing his schoolbag and throwing it over a shoulder then surges for the gates. "Nothing! Can we have ramen for dinner?" Shouts that over his shoulder as he bolts.

Kakashi follows at a more sedate pace, knowing that he will get what's bothering his son out of him before the night is over. "No, we will not have ramen tonight. Ramen is only allowed on Saturday. You know the deal. Today is Tuesday and we'll be having teriyaki with rice and vegetables. Now slow down, Naruto." He glances to the side and locks gaze with a villager who was getting ready to throw something at Naruto. The woman hesitates before turning and stalking away. "Naruto, get back here."

With a huff, Naruto stalks back to where his father is then whispers. "Ne, tousan?"

"Hm?"

"Why does everyone hate me?"

Silence hangs between them as Kakashi tries to figure out what to say then just places a hand on top of his head. "Maa, you're just imagining things. No one hates you."

"They do! No one wants to be my friend. Every time I try, they call me names and throw things. Even Iruka-sensei doesn't like me much. Only Hinata-chan speaks me to and she stutters all the time." Protests hotly as he glares up at his father then his shoulders slump as he kicks at the ground, whispering. "Is it because of kaasan? They hate me because kaasan left us."

He immediately comes to a halt and reaches out, snagging Naruto by the back of his bright orange jumpsuit then spins him around to face him. Dropping to his knees so he's on eye level with the ten year old. "Naruto, they don't hate you because your kaasan left. There are plenty of families with only one parent. She's not gone forever. She's on a mission, a very important one. Haya will be back. After the mission is completed."

"When?"

"That's not something I can answer. Not even the Hokage knows when her mission will be over. We just have to wait and be patient."

Watching Naruto mull over that, he rises to his feet and places his hand on top of his head then lightly nudges him forward. "Let's get home so I can cook dinner." Kakashi doesn't wait for Naruto as he resumes walking towards the Tamanazi district, having not had the heart to move out of the house. A shouted 'hey!' and running feet makes him smile as his son catches up to him.

They pass the large wooden walls that divide Konoha from the Tamanazi clan's land. The entire district deathly silent yet seeming to hold an echo from the past when it was full of people. Kakashi slides open the door of their house, pausing to remove his sandals before going further inside.

Naruto stops in the doorway, looking around the place he has always called home and kicking off his sandals, moves over to the large well taken care of shrine. He lights a stick of incense, placing it before the pictures of his grandparents and birth parents. He says a soft prayer in honor of their memory then backs away and goes to help his father in the kitchen. "Tousan?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you and kaasan married? Like Otousan and Okaasan was?"

"Maaaa, there wasn't time before she went away on her mission. Neither of us were ready for something like that. Maybe one day. Your kaasan is a very strong woman, she might not want to be married. Relationships don't mean that you have to become married." Calmly, he points that out as he begins to grill the chicken, lightly covering it with sauce and moves toward the fridge, opening it to check the contents inside. "Start the rice."

He goes and opens the rice cooker, pouring in water and the rice before he replaces the lid and turns it on. Thinking about what he was just told. "What if you don't like women?"

Kakashi's head pops over the top of the fridge door, amusement warring with surprise as he stares at him then chuckles lightly, shutting the door after a moment. "If you don't like women, you don't like women. Preferring your own gender isn't something bad, Naruto. There's many same sex couples in the village. People will like who they like."

"Everyone says you're a porn-reading pervert, tousan. What would _you_ know?" Tilts his head backwards to stare at his father upsidedown, a grin splitting his face as he ducks the mock swing at his head. Laughing, he runs for the living room.

Chuckling himself, he turns back to the grill and turns the meat over. "I better not catch you reading my porn!"

"NANI?! I wouldn't read that shit even if you paid me!"

"Don't curse."

"MAKE ME!"

"I'll take away your scrolls."

"……..okay."

"Good boy."

"I'M NOT A DOG!"

"Sometimes I wonder about that."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Yare yare, nothing."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Laughter rings out from the kitchen as Naruto scowls heavily at the door separating the living room with the kitchen, arms folded across his chest. Turning, he heads upstairs to his bedroom and drops heavily onto the bed, sprawling across it. He stares up at the ceiling for a long moment then rolls over and picks up the picture resting on his small bookcase/nightstand. Trembling figures trace over the woman smiling up at him. "Kaasan, I miss you. Please come home soon." The picture of the happy family is placed back where it belongs.

Sitting up, he puts his feet on the floor and walks over to his desk, dropping down into the chair and picks up one of the scrolls he was given. Runs his fingers over it slowly then glances at his bedroom door. Swallows as he knows that he has to tell his father he failed once more. Closes his eyes against the tears that want to come, he doesn't notice his father entering the bedroom.

Sighing at the sight in front of him, Kakashi disregards several ideas on how to handle this before deciding just to dive in. "Naruto." He, for once, doesn't take any amusement over watching his son leap up, knocking the chair over. "I know what happened." He hesitates a moment before pulling down his mask and lifts the forehead protector, revealing his face completely. Kakashi knowing that he needs to show just how serious he is right now.

Jaw dropping, Naruto stares at the figure in front of him. "Tousan?"

"I know that you failed."

"……."

"Naruto, I'm sure you did your best. We'll just train more so you can try again."

"What if I never graduate?"

"You will. Do you think that this upsets me? That you haven't graduated yet?"

"………."

"Naruto, I wouldn't care if you were twenty and just graduating from the Academy. As long as you are happy, then my feelings on the matter mean nothing. This is about you. Now let me tell you something and I want you to **listen**. You're my son and that's what matters to me. I don't want you to be another me. Or about Haya. We both graduated young, younger then you are, yes, but that's us. The normal age to graduate is ten to twelve. You're only ten." Crouches next to the chair and squeezes his shoulder lightly, both eyes on his face as he tries to make him understand what was normal for Haya and himself is not what will be normal for him. "I was five when I graduated. Six when I became a chuunin and by the time I was twelve, I was already a jounin. Haya was eight when she became a genin and didn't make chuunin until she was ten. She then waited four years to become a jounin. Don't try to catch us, son, be yourself and go at your own pace."

Rising to his feet he squeezes on his shoulder again then turns towards the door, heading out into the hall. "After dinner, we'll do some training. It should almost be ready." He doesn't look back as he goes back downstairs, hoping that he finally got through to the boy but can only wait and see. Pulls his hitai-ate back down over his eye and checks on the food.

"Naruto, dinner." His voice easily carrying upstairs as he carries the plate of meat and vegetables to the table then goes to fix two bowls of rice. Placing them on the table just as Naruto comes into the kitchen. Instantly knows that something else is bothering him, settling down in his chair and picks up his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu."

Naruto starts to pick at his food, glaring at it hotly while Kakashi eats and watches him. "Ne, tousan."

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to summon?"

"Oh? Why the sudden interest?"

"..I thought that maybe they'd be my friend."

"Naruto, nin-dogs aren't pets. Neither are most summons. I could ask Tsume if she would give one of the puppies she breds to you, if you want a friend that badly."

"Never mind."

"Naruto. I don't mind teaching you how to summon Pakkun and the others but they'll never be pets. I'm sorry."

Crushing his chopsticks in his hand, he rises from the table and starts to head for the door. His father is suddenly standing in front of him, one arm outstretched and eye narrowed. "Sit back down."

"Make me."

"Naruto, I can't change something like that. Summons aren't pets. Familiars are a completely different story. The Inuzuka clan breds dog familiars. I'll talk to Tsume about it. Maybe a cat? If getting a puppy doesn't work out. The Tamanazi clan had a summoning contract with the giant cats and most are very friendly. Haya took the fan with her so that's out of the question. For now at least." His gaze turns from stern to thoughtful as he considers this problem, pushing Naruto back towards the table and forcing to him to sit before he reclaims his own. "Give me some time to come up with a solution."

"That's not what I want."

"Hm?"

"I…I'm always alone, tousan. Even you aren't around very often now that I'm older. All those missions. What…what if something happens to you? I'll be an orphan again. I don't want to be alone." His voice trembles despite his best efforts to stop it and he scrunches up his eyes tightly to stop the tears forming.

"Naruto, I can't promise that I'll always return. That's out of my hands. I will, however, always try to return." A bare moment's pause then he's rising to his feet. "Let's go."

"What?" Startled, his head comes up, staring at his father in confusion.

"You're right. You deserve some kind of insurance if I don't manage to come back. You're going to learn to summon my nin-pack." Not waiting for a response, he's already out of the house and moving towards the forest locate at the back end of the Tamanazi district. Hearing the sound of running and smirks to himself as he removes the two scrolls he picked up on his way out of the house. One much larger then the other and it's the larger of the two that he rolls open partial.

"Come here and sign your name."

The blond hunches next to his father as he scribbles his name on the spot pointed out to him then yelps when his father grabs his hand and twists it around. "What are you doing?!"

"Hold still. This won't hurt much." Drags a kunai across his palm then places his hand firmly under his name. Lets go of his son's hand then cuts off some bandages from around his calf, binding it around Naruto's bleeding hand. "Now we practice. Take this." Holds out the small scroll to him. "Watch me first then you try." Rising to his feet, he removes his own, biting on his finger then smearing the blood across the characters as he quickly opens the scroll. Spinning the scroll around for a few moments, he tosses it up into the air causing it to roll back up then jams it onto the ground after catching it. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A cloud of smoke bursts out of nowhere and when it fades, a pack of eight dogs sit in the middle. The smallest of the group looks up at his master. "What do you need, boss?"

"Maa, just teaching my son how to summon you."

"You brought us here for that?"

"If something happens to me, I want someone to be able to summon you." Kakashi's voice holds no argument as he crouches to roll up the scroll. "I inherited this from my father and now my son is inheriting from me."

"He's not your son."

Kakashi's head slowly comes up to fix a glare on the pug who just spoke. "He's my son in all ways except blood." The words come out as a near growl. "You will not say that again, Pakkun."

The other dogs look back and forth between Pakkun and Kakashi before looking at each other and all sighing in unison. One of them finally speaks up. "Stop it, Pakkun. Naruto is important to the boss. The boss is important to **us.**" The speaker lifts his head to stare at the pug.

"Fine."

"You don't like me much, do you, Pakkun?"

"Kid, it has nothing to do with that. You're an obnoxious, noisy brat at the best of times but you have a good heart."

"That wasn't a compliment, was it?"

"Depends on how you take it, brat."

"Enough. Naruto, you're going to try now."

With a puff of smoke, all eight dogs vanish without another word.

He turns to the blond and places his hands on his shoulders lightly. "You don't need the scroll to summon them unless you want them to target a specific person. Then you use the scroll. For now, just smear some blood on your hand before doing the seals then place it on the ground while focusing your chakra and expelling it into that one spot. Say Kuchiyose no Jutsu as you do that. You should be able to summon at least one of them."

Nodding, Naruto slides the scroll into the pouch on his hip and forms the hand seals needed then drops down and jams his bloody hand on the ground. Eyes tightly closed as he focuses his chakra. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Smoke billows around them for a moment then vanishes, revealing a puppy.

Silence echoes between father and son as Kakashi gazes down at the tiny, barely two day old puppy. "Well that's anti-climatic."

"Tousan!"

"Keep trying. First, send the poor thing back."

"How?"

"Maaa, I'll do it." He quickly forms the hand seals and places his palm by the puppy and with a pop, it's gone. "I'll show you how to send them back after you master this. Older summons can send themselves back as they please. The very young need a push in the right direction."

Naruto plants himself more firmly on his knees then recrites the seals and places his palm on the ground as he focuses as much as he can. More smoke appears then as it clears, a small form latches itself onto Naruto's hand. "AH! GET IT OFF!" Flails around as he slings his arm with the puppy attached.

Growling, the puppy chomps down further onto Naruto's hand even as he's getting swung around wildly.

"Naruto!" He grabs his shoulders, halting the movement then pries the puppy loose and glances down at it. "You know better." Scolds the puppy in his arm lightly and stops his son from lunging and attacking. "Naruto."

Skidding to a halt, a scowl forms on his face and folds his arms over his chest. "He bit me!"

"Hm." Kakashi carefully looks over the puppy he's holding and judges him to be at least seven weeks old. "You did much better this time. Not that this one would have been much help in a fight. He's still older then the first attempt's result."

"Hey! I don't want to be here any more then he wants me here." The puppy finally speaks up, wiggling in the jounin's arms. "Can I go home now?"

"Hai hai. Hold still and I'll send you back."

"Yay!"

Forming the seals slowly so Naruto can start learning them, he reverses the summoning and returns the puppy to where he belongs. "Keep practicing. Once you can summon a full grown dog, come get me." He turns and heads back for the house.

"Nani?! Where are you going?!"

"Home. There's things I have to do."

"You just want to read your porn!"

"Hai hai."

"Pervert, porn-loving bastard!"

A wave is the only response he gets before his father vanishes in a puff of smoke, signaling that he has left the forest.

"He's not really teaching me. Showing me once or twice then leaving me alone to figure it out myself. Some father he is!"

"Do you ever realize that might be **why** he's doing it? So you can figure it out on your own and become stronger in your own way?" A new voice speaks up from the shadows, startling the boy on the ground.

"Who are you? Come out! You're trespassing on private land!"

"Forgive me, Naruto-kun, but I thought of a way to help you graduate." A silver haired man appears from the shadows, smiling at the blond as he approaches.

"Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you."

"How?" Suspicious blue eyes stare up at the man as he stays sitting on the ground, arms folded across his chest.

"There's a scroll in Hokage Tower that has all kind of jutsus in it. It's called the Scroll of Sealing. I'm sure if you get it, you can learn one of them and impress Iruka-sensei with it. He'll be forced to graduate you then."

"Really?!" He leaps to his feet and grins at the chuunin. "Thank you, Mizuki-sensei!" He bows then speeds off towards Hokage Tower.

Mizuki smiles slowly, pausing to glance over his shoulder and carefully leaves the compound before his presence is sensed.

_Hours later _

In the darkness, a pair of eyes appear, glowing brightly as the full moon emerges from the clouds. A bobcat jumps out of the shadows of the tree she was in, pausing to sniff at the ground. Her head lifts as she studies the mix of scents then growls softly. She turns to gaze in the direction Mizuki took then glances towards the house Kakashi is in, wondering for a moment if she should go get him. With a shake of her head, she turns and darts after Naruto. Her mistress having left her as a silent guardian before she left.

Suma lands on a roof at the edge of the Tamanazi compound and sniffs at the air just as several forms race past her. Her head turns to watch them before glancing back in the direction they came from. _'Did he get to the scroll already? I must hurry. If only I had not been patrolling the far edge of the compound!' _

She zeros in on Naruto's scent and leaps off, following the trail into the woods. Voices float through the air and she comes to a halt, crouching then creeps forward, listening to the three male voices. _'Naruto…his Academy sensei and the third…is the strange scent that was back at the compound. Damn, I should have went to get Kakashi. I can't take on two adults by myself. What….? No, the silver one is going to tell him! Have to stop him.'_

"You are a monster, Naruto_-kun._ A monster that killed Iruka-sensei's parents. The monster that destroyed Konoha. Now give me the scroll."

"No! That's not true. Iruka-sensei, it's not true, is it?!"

"He can't tell you. It's forbidden. The Third made it a law after the Fourth sacrificed himself." Sneers down at Naruto as he pulls the shuriken off his back and starts to spin it. "Give me the scroll or I will be forced to kill you."

"Run Naruto!"

Stumbling backwards, he falls on the ground then rolls over and starts to scramble away just as the shrieking of the shuriken flying through the air is heard. He freezes and covers his head then hears a grunt from behind. Slowly, he lifts his head to look up and stares with wide eyes at Iruka.

"I'm sorry, Naruto…"

"…Why…?"

"Because you…." Iruka stares down at him, tears forming then coughs up blood, "you deserve better." Reaching up, he pulls the shuriken free and slowly sits up. "Run, Naruto. Go!" Shouts when he hesitates and carefully rises to his feet.

Swallowing hard, he takes off, leaving his teacher to fight against Mizuki.

"I'll deal with you later, Iruka." Ignoring the injuried man, he sprints down the branch and leaps, landing on another and soon is out of sight.

Suma huffs as she moves out of her hiding spot and cautiously approaches the teacher. "Iruka-sensei. We must hurry."

The man yelps and nearly falls, clutching the shuriken tightly in his hand as he spins, wobbling in place. "Do I know you?" Warily, he stares at the large bobcat before him, shifting in order to throw the shuriken in case.

"No. However, I know you. You are Naruto's Academy teacher. Now come along. We do **not** have time to waste." She moves back in the direction the others took off in and soon is racing off, ears twitching as she catches the sounds of Iruka following. "So good of you to join me. We must stop him from catching Naruto. He is not far ahead of us. Naruto is a short distance in front of him. Come, if we go this way, we can bypass him and get in place."

He stares straight ahead as they detour, making no sound as he follows the cat. "I'll henge into Naruto. Catch Mizuki off-guard. You get Naruto out of here."

"I can only try. If I was Miko or Yayoi then I would have no problem removing him from the battle area. However, I am neither panther nor tiger. My job is nearly always intelligence, sending messages or guarding."

Iruka doesn't answer that as they land on a tree branch, the bobcat's head lifting to sniff at the air. "He is approaching. Be safe, Iruka-sensei." She quickly leaps down to the ground to resume the hunt for Naruto.

"Henge." He whispers that as he forms the seals, transforming into Naruto and glances behind him before taking off at top speed. It isn't long before he hears someone coming up behind him and glances over his shoulder to see 'Mizuki' closing in. '_He really thinks that's going to work?'_

"Naruto! Give me the scroll. It's safe now."

Spinning, he races at him, crashing into him and knocks both off the branches. Lands on the ground, falling against a tree as Mizuki rolls back to his feet and drops the henge.

"How did you know?"

"Because I'm the real Iruka." He lets go of the jutsu, smirking at the other man. "Naruto is safe. You aren't going to get to him or the scroll, Mizuki."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Reaching back, he removes the last large shuriken and starts to spin it.

"I'm going to protect Naruto with my life. You won't find him."

Suma stays crouching in the tree as she listens to the conversation going on from the other side of the tree. She glances down at the boy and frowns at seeing the tears. Very carefully, she peers down to see what is going on and her tail lashes as she considers what to do. Her eyes flicker back to Naruto, torn between her orders and the desire to protect. _'Haya, you should have given me less strict orders. What should I do? Protect the boy or go guard the teacher? I can't be in two places at once and this teacher deserves to live. He acknowledged Naruto. The first person outside of Kakashi and the Third to do so.' _

The matter is taken out of her paws as Naruto suddenly bolts and kicks Mizuki just as he was about to release the shuriken, sending it spiraling skywards.

"You aren't going to touch Iruka-sensei. I'll kill you first."

'_He definitely takes after his parents. Yondaime would be proud if he was here to see this.' _Her ears twist as she picks up a faint sound then lightly sniffs at the air. _'Is someone coming? I can't make out the scent yet.'_

"I'd like to see you try, monster!"

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Hundreds of Narutos fill the clearing, surrounding Mizuki before they all attack the chuunin.

She lands quietly next to Iruka and cocks her head to the side as she watches the clones disappear rapidly. "Well that was something else to see."

"I can't believe he was able to do that…" His voice trails off for a moment then he calls out. "Naruto, come here."

The boy blinks and faces his teacher, noticing the large cat next to him and shrieks. "Run Iruka-sensei! You're going to get eaten!"

"..Naruto, she's not going to eat me. She helped me. Now come here, I have something I want to give you."

"Hmph! As if I would eat him. I bet he would taste terrible."

"Really?

"I don't eat humans. Too stringy and there is much better prey out there. However, I would make an exception for **him**." Green eyes narrow as they focus on the unconscious chuunin in the middle of the clearing.

"You are not going to eat him! He's going to go before the Hokage and be punished." He gives her a look before turning back to Naruto and motions for him to come closer. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I have a surprise and surprises can't be given if your eyes are open."

Naruto squeezes his eyes close as Iruka reaches up, removing the goggles then unties his hitai-ate to retie it around Naruto's. Holding the goggles, he smiles, "You can open your eyes now." Slowly blue eyes open to focus on the man before him.

"Congratulations. You graduate."

"…..Really?!"

"Yes."

"THANK YOU IRUKA-SENSEI! YOU'RE THE COOLEST!" Throwing his arms up, he lunges at the teacher, knocking both of them over.

"Humans. Always so emotional."

"That's why we're human, cat."

"So you decided to show yourself. Late as always, Kakashi."

"Hm." His single visible eye takes in the sight before him and clears his throat. "Nice hitai-ate, Naruto."

The words are like a bucket full of ice water and Iruka is pushing Naruto off him to stare at the man standing nearby. Naruto jerks his head up and an even bigger grin spreads across his face as he races at his father. "Look! I graduated! Isn't it great?!"

"Hai hai. You did great, Naruto." Kakashi keeps watching the other man, seeing the changing emotions flickering across his face. "Maaaa, why don't we go out and celebrate tomorrow? We'll go to Ichiraku."

"REALLY?! But but tomorrow is Wednesday! Does that mean we can't have ramen on Saturday if we go tomorrow, tousan?!"

"Hm…well since tomorrow is a celebration dinner, I guess we can have ramen again on Saturday. Just this once, since it is a special occasion." His eye crinkles up as he squeezes on Naruto's shoulder and nudges him towards the scroll. "Would you like to join us, Iruka-sensei?"

"What? No no, that's alright. I wouldn't want to ruin your celebration dinner."

"I insist." Sparing a quick glance over his shoulder to see where Naruto is, he looks back at the teacher sitting by the tree. "I know that Naruto would want you there. We'll meet you there at six. I'll even be on time for once."

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why would he want me to be there? I've done nothing but treat him badly since he has been in my class."

"Maaaaaa, sensei, my son is quick to forgive people. You might think you have treated him badly but you did something few people in this village has. You acknowledged his presence. That alone gives him hope. It was not always positive but you always treated him fairly even if you were strict."

Feeling his cheeks start to burn, he has to look down at his knees. "He reminds me of me when I was that around that age. My parents were killed by the Kyuubi. For years, I blamed that boy. I tried everything I could to get attention from anyone. He has you."

"I'm away on missions often now that he's older. I can't always be with him." Kakashi pauses as he watches Suma distract his son from returning to quickly. "May I ask a favor of you?"

"Anything."

"When I'm away on missions, will you watch over him? I don't trust the villagers not to try something. I usually leave one or two of my nin-dogs behind to guard him. I'd be able to focus better if I knew there was someone else besides the Third to watch him. Hokage-sama is very busy and unable to watch him often."

"I'll do it."

"Good. Now let's get this scroll back to Hokage-sama and you to the hospital."

"Tousan! This cat is going to eat Mizuki-sensei!"

"Let her. When she falls over dead from choking on a bone, it'll be her own fault."

"How thoughtful of you, Kakashi, and for that, I'll make certain to cough up the biggest hairballs in your clothing, hair and in your weapon pouches."

"HEY! Don't threaten my father!"

"I'd like to see you stop me, brat."

"Don't call me that!"

"I'll call you whatever I please."

"Maaaaaaa, now is not the time to start."

"Hmph."

"Shut up you mangy cat!"

"…….Watch your back, brat, I'm going to get you for that."

"What?! Mangy!"

A growl fills the air before a loud shriek of pain erupts.

Iruka stays where he was sitting, staring in confusion at the scene before him. Grimacing, he shuts his eyes and thumps the back of his head firmly against the tree he's sitting in front of. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

"Maaa, time to go, Iruka-sensei."

Opening his eyes, he looks straight up at the man holding a hand out to him and grasps it, allowing him to pull him to his feet. One last thought goes through his mind as he follows the taller man out of the clearing.

'_They're insane…but it'll be worth every moment. I hope.' _


	5. Reunion of Family

All of the usual crap applies: Don't own the Naruto universe, can only lay claim to the Tamanazi Clan, Haya, Mitsu Akiko and future non-canon/filler characters. All of whom will be listed as they appear.

Eventually, this story will be yaoi. (I call every male/male manga or anime pairing yaoi even if it's really shounen ai.) The pairing will be Sasuke/Naruto/Sasuke. (Don't subscribe to the whole seme/uke way of thinking. Equality is much more fun.) However, there be NO sex scenes at all in my story. I don't believe that a story has to result to sex scenes in order to tell a good story. And while I am a firm Iruka/Kakashi/Iruka fan, they will not be more then friends in this fic. So beware of the future male/male action. Not there will be more then handholding and kissing.

Other characters from the Narutoverse will be making their appearances now that the stage is set. Yes, I know that Naruto is ten and already graduated. That was an error made accidentally. But running with it now. Sakura and Sasuke WILL still be Naruto's teammates. From this point, canon ceases to exist for me. Mostly.

I also know that the chapters might feel rushed and everything but the whole point of this story is not only to tell a **story** but to show snapshots of Naruto's life. Of the people who touched him and who he touched. Of how one grows up. How things change and evolve as time goes by. The time jumps will be deceasing, for now at least. This chapter takes place roughly two years after the last one. The ending for this is already planned. Not written out but planned.

Enjoy the story and reviews are always nice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"DAD!!"**_

A terror filled scream echos as a blond blur leaps from the second story window, alerting the other two inhabitants of the house that something is very wrong. A door slings open with a bang and a tall brown haired man races outside into the street with a large bobcat on his heels. Both freeze as the overwhelming scent of blood washes over them. In the middle of the street is a man collapsed onto himself, nothing more then a pile of unmoving flesh.

"Dad!"

Another shriek of pure anguish filled terror as the boy throws himself down by his father's body and tries to wake him. "Dad dad...wake up..please..." Whimpering, Naruto shakes hard as he slowly lifts his father's head, resting it on his lap and with shaking hands, runs his fingers through the blood-soaked silver strands. "Dad...daddy..." The child wails as he stares down in horror at his blood covered hands.

"Naruto!"

The scarred man quickly moves to the boy's side, reaching out to feel for a pulse. Relief spreads across his face as he feels a weak thready pulse in the man's throat.

"Dad...?"

"Hush brat. Let Iruka-sensei work." The commanding yet sympathetic voice cuts through the blond's whimpers as the bobcat halts by his knee and green eyes regard the fallen man. "Iruka-sensei, do you need me to go find some medic-nins?"

"No, that'll take too long. It'll be faster if I transport him there myself."

"Aa. I'm going to go locate Genma-san. He was suppose to be have been on the mission with Kakashi. Take Naruto with you." Suma turns and bunches her muscles before leaping off, landing on a nearby roof and races away, leaving the teacher to try and teleport not only himself but two others.

Ignoring the rudeness, knowing it's just how Suma is, he turns his full attention to the injuried man before him, hands running over his body lightly. Ticking off the wounds mentally. _'Broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, shattered hip, broken leg, twisted ankle. Numerous cuts and bruises. And that's just what I can see with my limited medicial training. What did you get yourself into, Kakashi? This was to be a B-class mission. A simple drop-off and pickup. Where is Genma-san? He wouldn't just leave you like this, would he? And how did you get yourself here in this condition without anyone noticing?'_

"Naruto, hold onto my back. I need to hold onto your father while leaving my hands free." Carefully he lifts the jounin to rest against his front and stretches his arms around the body. Once he feels shaking arms loop around his shoulders, he forms the handseals to send them to the hospital. '_Thank you, Tamanazi-sama, for deciding to build your district near the hospital.'_ As the jutsu takes hold, he sends a brief prayer to the long-deceased head of this clan for her foresight.

The moment they appear, chaos erupts around them and Kakashi's limp body is extracted and carried off. Shouts and orders flying around as people in white coats race back and forth. Rising to his feet, Iruka carefully turns and scoops up the small form shuddering behind him and half carries him over to a nearby row of chairs. Settling down, he pulls the boy into his lap and just holds him, mumbling what he hopes his soothing words.

"Umino-san?"

A male voice causes him to look up and there before him, leaning heavily on a crutch is none other then Genma. The older man looking worse for wear but much better off then Kakashi.

"Genma-san? ...How...?"

"An hour. He's still in surgery. The medics are trying to stabilize his condition. Internal bleeding. Here." A wet towel is pushed at him and the man nods at Naruto. "Thought it might be best if he was cleaned up of Kakashi's blood."

"Aa..thank you."

A shrug is his answer as he shifts and the sudden realization of the lack of a senbon hanging from his mouth causes Iruka to do a double take. "Genma-san, how...?"

"Not here." The question gets cut off before he can even really start it and the bandana-clad man gives a pointed look at the boy still curled up in Iruka's lap. "I'm not about to traumatize my friend's son anymore then he already has been." Genma limps forward and settles himself down in a chair next to Iruka's and stretchs his heavily casted leg out and places the crutch on another chair. "It was bad. That's all I'm saying about that for now." He reaches out and lightly messes up the blond strands covering Naruto's head. "Kakashi's strong. He'll pull through."

Iruka nods as he wipes fiercely at Naruto's hands and arms, trying to remove as much of Kakashi's blood as possible then gives up. "Excuse me, Genma-san, I need to take him to the bathroom to get this off." Clutching Naruto to him, he rises and nods at the other man before shuffling off towards the bathroom. Ignoring the looks shot their way with the ease of long practice. _Has it only been two years since I was dragged into this small mismatched family? Naruto might have already graduated but the Hokage isn't ready to officially call him a genin. Says that soon he'll be a genin. It's been almost two years! What is he waiting for? Both Kakashi and I are teaching him other skills. He is better off than most genin. Even Genma-san and Raidou-san show up now and then to show him new ways to use weapons. Naruto is developing a love affair with senbons because of Genma-san._ Shaking his head, he turns a faucet on and grabbing a bunch of paper towels, wets them before scrubbing at Naruto's face, arms and hands. Knowing there is nothing he can do for the blood covered clothing beyond finding them both sets of scrubs.

_I have so many questions. Why was Kakashi in such bad shape yet Genma is clearly nowhere nearly as badly hurt? His leg is broken but there seems to be no other injuries. Where they ambushed? How did they manage to get back to the village in such conditions? What will happen to Naruto if Kakashi dies? His other legal guardian is Haya-san but she still hasn't returned from her mission. Will I be able to take over caring for Naruto by myself? Did Kakashi make any changes to his will? I know that Genma-san is Naruto's godfather. He would have the automatic right to take in Naruto until Haya-san returned. What would that mean for me? My apartment was sold months ago and I enjoy living with Kakashi and Naruto. No! I can't think bad thoughts. Kakashi will be fine. Genma-san is right, he's tough and has always recovered before. Naruto is my first concern right now. Focus on him, Iruka._

"Naruto?"

Glassy blue eyes slowly meet his own brown and the man flinches as he suddenly realizes that the boy has went into shock and scoops him up. Hurrying out of the bathroom, he starts to shout for a doctor, clutching his burden to his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Genma start and begin to rise to his feet without the aid of the crutch only to collapse back into the chair with a grunt and hiss. "I need a doctor!" The woman behind the desk glances his way then turns away, ignoring the chuunin pointedly. Before he can scream at her, a very familiar voice cuts through.

"I believe that Iruka-sensei requested a doctor, nurse."

Standing before the desk is the Hokage with Raidou standing just behind him. The taller man's eyes flicker in the direction of his partner but stays in his place by the Hokage's side. The nurse leaps to her feet and immediately stutters out a reply before racing off to find a doctor. Sandaime turns to face Iruka and a slight softening of his face as he gazes at Naruto shows how much he cares about the child. "Don't worry, Iruka-sensei, he'll be taken care of."

At that moment, the doctor and harried nurse appear, the nurse shooting Iruka a dirty look even as the doctor looks horrified that she wasn't summoned earlier. "Why wasn't I called immediately?" The question is shot in the nurse's direction as she lightly runs her hands over Naruto's face, peeling back an eyelid and frowns heavily. "No. Think about your reply, nurse. You will go on report for this." Without a look back, the doctor latchs onto Iruka's arm and hauls him down the hallway into an empty room. "Strip him. I'm going to grab some blankets and equipment, shinobi-san." She doesn't give the teacher a chance to say a word, rushing off to find what she needs.

Blinking rapidly, he slowly does what he was told. "Looks like you have a friend of sorts, Naruto. I wonder, is she the doctor your parents always bring you to? She seems to know you very well." Efficiently, he removes the bloodsoaked clothing and drops it on the floor then gently wipes away a tear that slides down the whiskered cheek. "Shhhhh, it'll be alright."

"I've been his doctor since before he was born." A faint laugh fills the room as Iruka jumps and nearly trips over the clothing behind him and turns quickly towards the door. "After the deaths of Yondaime and Miharu-san, Haya-san decided that it would be best to keep coming to me if Naruto-kun was sick or got hurt. She didn't trust anyone else to actually treat him instead of killing him. Kakashi-san agreed and only brought him to me for treatment." As she speaks, she carefully and quickly wraps blankets and heating pads around the shivering body, cocooning him then hooks up a heartbeat monitor. "Just in case." Catchs the puzzled look shot her way. "He should be fine when he warms up but I never take chances with my patients. Now if you'll excuse me, shinobi-san? I have to go round up Shiranui-san. He was not to leave his bed." Bows to the man, the doctor turns to leave the room.

"Wait! May I know your name, sensei?"

"I'm Mitsu Akiko, shinobi-san."

"Please call me Iruka-sensei or Iruka-san, Mitsu-sensei."

"As you wish, Iruka-san." A brief smile and the woman is gone, leaving him alone with a still oddly quiet Naruto. Glancing over his shoulder to check on the condition of the blond, he's relieved to find that he's no longer shaking and now his thoughts turn to the jounin. _I should go ask if he's out of surgery yet but I can't just leave Naruto alone..._

"Iruka-sensei."

For the second time in as many minutes, the poor teacher is spooked by a voice that **shouldn't have been able to sneak up on him**. Whipping around, a kunai clutched in on hand, his eyes land on Suma sprawled across what can only be Naruto's legs. "S...suma!"

Ignoring the stutter, the summon cocks her head to the side. "You do realize that you speak outloud. Oh and Iruka-sensei? I would sit down if I was you. Before you fall down." She makes it a statement, not a question and she idly licks at a paw, claws spread wide. "I'll stay with Naruto. You go find out what you can about Kakashi. How is Genma-san? I tracked his scent to the hospital."

"His leg is broken. That's all."

"Hm. Odd. Kakashi seriously injuried and Genma-san with only a broken leg." Those green eyes lock onto a spot on the wall as she rolls the information around in her mind. Iruka having learnt that this particular summon was highly intelligent and used for scouting, relying and spying. "Hm. I must speak with Genma-san." Just as she begins to rise, her ears twitch and she pauses, listening intently to something then settles herself right back down.

Staring in confusion at the cat, he suddenly hears what she obviously heard and his head turns towards the door as a loud, protesting voice mingles with two firm voices. Akiko-sensei appears, inching sideways with an arm belonging to a protesting Genma slung over her shoulders; the man arguing the entire time that he rather go home and rest. Raidou appears next, having Genma's other arm hanging over his shoulders, the two of them guiding him forward towards the empty bed across from Naruto's.

"Shut up, Shiranui-_san_ or I will kick your ass, broken leg or no broken leg." Akiko grounds out as she literally dumps him half on the bed, moving to the other side to haul him the rest of the way as Raidou helps. "The pout doesn't work. After two kids of my own and half a dozen nieces and nephews and the countless kids I treated over the years, I've become immune. Now will b will /b settle down or I will drug you into a coma until your leg heals. Do I make myself clear?" Her eyes land on Raidou. "And you! Do NOT encourage him. If I find out that he is not resting, your visitation rights will be terminated. Immediately. Jounin you might be, but I am the one in charge here."

"Anou..."

Three pairs of eyes all land on the chuunin trying to get their attention and said teacher turns red when all of them look at him like that.

Sparing a glance at Naruto who by now is sleeping, he turns back to the others and rubs a hand over the bridge of his nose. "How is Kakashi? What happened? Why was he so badly hurt when Genma-san didn't have any serious injuries?"

Silence fills the air as the only one who can answer those questions stays quiet. Raidou looks down at the other man and lightly touches his shoulder. "He deserves to know, Genma. What DID happen out there? The mission was to be a simple drop-off and pickup."

Eyes flickering to the slumbering twelve year old, he sighs heavily and motions them closer. "Hokage-sama didn't say I couldn't tell but the details are a bit sketchy for me. We were on our way back. The exchange went off without a hitch. That's when we were ambushed. Twenty of them. At least half were jounin level and the rest chuunin. We didn't stand a chance yet they weren't after the scrolls. I don't know what they wanted. All they did was toy with us. After they broke my leg, they pretty much ignored me and focused on Kakashi. That's why he is in such bad shape and I'm not." He looks at Suma who just leapt up on his sheet covered legs. "It was like they were less out to kill us and more wanting to see how far they could push us, him. Some time later they got bored and left. Kakashi was barely conscious. I dragged myself up, found a branch strong enough to use as a crutch and somehow managed to get us both back here." He stops speaking and a frown spreads across his face. "I don't remember how we got back. The last thing I remember is collapsing, Kakashi dragging me down and then hitting the ground."

"That's it?"

"Yea."

"Strange."

"No, not really."

Everyone looks down at the cat, her eyes on the window as if she is seeing something only she can. Genma frowns at her. "What do you mean?"

"At first, I thought I was imaging it but the scent was there. That should have alerted me instantly. After nine years, I thought it was wishful thinking. That my mistress was back. But I discarded the thought, even though I knew that only the Tamanazi clan had a contract with the larger cats. Yayoi and Miyai's scents were all over both you and Kakashi. As was my mistress'."

"Haya's back?"

"So it would seem."

"Are you sure?"

"No. I'm not. Miyai's and Yayoi's scents vanished within sight of the gates. Haya knows how to mask her's and has probably been doing so since she left on her mission. The most likely explanation is that she came across the two of you and brought you the rest of the way here then left you within sight of the gate guards. Before going to complete her mission. If she is in the village, I will not know until she makes her presence known."

Iruka, feeling slightly ill, moves back to Naruto's side of the room and drops down on the bed, reaching out to smooth back the messy blond hair. _What does this mean for me...? Now that she is probably back, that means I'll be an interloper. Will she think that I've stolen her place in their family? I wonder if I can get my old apartment back. If not, I should start looking for another place as soon as I can._ Alone in his thoughts he doesn't see the worried glances thrown in his direction then a pair of narrowing green eyes. The sudden surge of pain along his leg makes him howl in shock as he whips out a kunai to attack whatever just attacked him only to get a faceful of brown fur and snarling green eyes.

"You fool! How dare you think that you will be thrown to the side now that she's back. Do you **honestly** believe that Kakashi or Naruto will so easily discard you? They both care for you in more ways then you realize, idiot! Don't you ever trivialize their feelings. Haya would never ask them to." Suma growls at the man, having knocked him flat and stands on his chest as she bares her teeth at him, ears flat to her skull. "You are part of this family and believing yourself as unimportant is an insult on not just you but all of us."

"That's enough, Suma." Raidou pries the enraged animal from Iruka and quickly deposits her by Naruto's head who is still dead asleep. Grumbling, she curls up by his shoulder and glares banefully at Iruka, muttering under her breathe.

Akiko makes a noise in the back of her throat as she approaches, dropping into a crouch to examine his bleeding leg. "Hold still." She pulls a kunai from a pocket and slices open his pants' leg and places her glowing hand to his skin. "This will be a bit painful but don't move." The deep gash and teeth marks knit themselves close as the muscle throbs painfully then just as quickly, the pain is gone. "The muscle and skin will be tender for few days. Don't put to much weight on it for the rest of the day. Light activity for two days."

"Hai."

_Meanwhile_

A silent figure partially hidden in shadows stares down at the heavily bandaged man on the bed, hooked up on a half dozen machines that work on monitoring his condition or keeping him breathing. Moving forward, the figure lightly touches the unconscious one's cheek then the hand drops and then leaves the room without being seen. Haya emerges around a corner and has to stop in order to fight down her emotions. Seeing her best friend in such a condition still hurting. Swallowing down the bile that wants to rise up, she quickly puts as much distance between Kakashi's room and her location in the hallway. Needing to find Naruto and see him. She passes by a room when a familiar voice catchs her attention and she hesitates. _Genma. That's right he was hurt too. I should visit him but...Naruto... _She wars with herself for a moment._ Five minutes. He is my friend too. _Her feet carry her into the room and then she freezes. There more people in the room then she expected. Her eyes dance across the room, mentally ticking off those she knows._ Genma. Raidou. Of course he would be here. Akiko. Unknown male. Suma. A bund...wait. Suma?! What is she doing here?_

"Suma?"

Heads swirl in her direction as five pairs of eyes land on her and instantly the room is overflowing with three different voices.

"..."

"Haya."

Her attention is drawn downwards to her summon. "Do I want to know what's going on here?"

"No."

"You're angry."

"Not at you. At that fool."

"Eh. Which fool, Suma?"

"Ah, that's right. You don't know Iruka-sensei."

"Who?"

"Him. The fool sitting by Naruto."

"He doesn't look much like an idiot to me. ...Wait!? Naruto is here?"

"I just said that, I do believe."

"...Right. My mistake."

"But to answer your question, yes he is. He found Kakashi."

"What? That's impossible. I left Kakashi and Genma by the gates. I would have dropped them at the hospital but I had to speak with Sandaime immediately. Neither Yayoi nor Miyai picked up any scents beyond Izumo and Kotetsu's."

"That's because Kakashi somehow dragged himself from the gates to your house. Naruto saw him collapse from his window and vaulted to the ground while screaming the whole time. Iruka-sensei brought him here while I went searching for Genma-san. I then tracked his scent from the gates to the hospital. Naruto is currently sleeping off his shock. Akiko-sensei treated him, he'll be fine."

Relief makes her shoulders sag and she nods before crossing the room to sit at her son's bedside, sliding her fingers along his hair gently then presses a soft kiss to the top of his head. Sensing eyes on her, she looks sideways at the man sitting at Naruto's feet. Smiling at him, she straightens to face him fully. "I apologize. We were never properly introduced. I'm Tamanazi Haya. It is a pleasure to met you, Umino-sensei."

Feeling taken back, he nods in reply then speaks faintly. "It's nice to meet you too, Tamanazi-san. I'm Umino Iruka. Please call me Iruka-sensei."

Her mouth quirks in a smile again as she chuckles. "If I'm going to be calling you by _your_ first name, Iruka-sensei then I demand to be called Haya. No suffix needed. Ah! I mean it. Whenever someone says Tamanazi-san, I look around for my mother. I'm just plain Haya." She cuts off his protests without allowing him to get a word in. The look in her eyes silently urging him to not fight her over this.

"Alright, Haya..."

The grin flickered at him causing him to blush as she reaches over to pat him on the shoulder. "Good."

"Hey! You haven't even came and told me hi yet!"

A loud protest fills the air as Genma mockscowls at his friend. "Well?"

Haya slides off the bed and pauses next to Iruka then scoops down to kiss his cheek then whispers. "Thank you."

Slackjawed, he watches her move across the room as hoots erupt from Genma's bed.

"Wait until I tell Kakashi you kissed Iruka-sensei!"

"Pah! Like that's going to make him jealous? You have another thing coming, Genma."

"He...hey! Stop!" Yelps echo around the room as Haya literally dives on top of the other jounin and gets him into a headlock, roughly puffing up his hair. "Raidou!"

More laughter fills the little room as old friends are reunioned after almost ten years apart. Iruka feeling a pang in his chest as he watches a laughing Raidou haul Haya off his lover, tossing her over his shoulder only end up stockstill from her kissing him squarely on the mouth. The noise level causes Naruto to grunt and start to wake up. Iruka, never looking away from the scene before him, reaches out to peel some of the blankets off; Genma now shouting something about defending his Raidou's honor and cutting off that damn braid of Haya's if she doesn't stop groping his man. Her voice counterpointing his as she tells him archly that she was just dusting off some dirt from his backside.

Naruto's eyes grow wide as he sees the woman squawking between Raidou and Genma, the two having pinned her. "Mom!" He leaps from the bed and darts across the room at top speed, crashing into the woman, knocking them both flat. Raidou grins as he drops off the wall, where he jumped to safety upon seeing the blond bullet heading straight for them and lands lightly then moves over to Iruka.

"You're part of the family too, Iruka-sensei. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Blood doesn't make a family. Affection is the key to having a family."

The words wash over him as he regards the people before him, listening to Akiko-sensei snap and argue that they aren't doing her patient any good by roughhousing with him. Affection obvious in her tone as she scolds all three.

"You're right, Raidou-san."

"Of course."

"If only Kakashi was here."

"He's alive. That's what matters."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Just promise that you won't sideline yourself."

"I won't."

"Good. Now let's go get something to eat for this bunch. Haya looks ready to collapse herself. She'll feel better after eating." Nudging the younger man out of the door, they both glance back as the arguing racks up several decibels. Sharing a look, they exit the room before laughing.

A pair of smug green eyes follow them out as Suma makes herself comfortable on the mound of warm blankets Naruto just discarded.

'_Life is good. Now if only someone would get me a tuna steak_.'


	6. Beginnings and Changes

Disclaimer: Don't own. Original characters are mine.

Twice in two days? Must be a new record. The story has a ways to go before being complete but it's getting there. Sasuke and Sakura are finally making their appearance. Basically, I'm just letting the chapters come out as they will. Works better that way then to micro plan every single detail.

Please take the time to review.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Roughly five months later_

"You should do it."

Placing a plate heaped with toast, sausages and eggs on the table, Haya regards the man sitting across from where she's standing.

"Why?"

"You're need a break. Training a genin team will give you one."

"I'm fine."

"If you are so 'fine' then why did you almost send a half dozen kunai at Naruto and Suma when they burst into the house last night?"

"Maaa, you're just overacting, Haya."

"Alright how about this one: I don't trust anyone else to be Naruto's jounin-sensei. Hokage-sama has been commenting that he wants you to teach a team. You've been on several dangerous missions over the last year. He thinks you need a break."

"I would make a terrible sensei."

"Nonsense, Kakashi. You just don't want to. But Naruto isn't the only reason I would like you to take a genin team. Sandaime wants you also to teach Uchiha Sasuke. There's no one else who can." Without looking at him, she piles food onto four plates, setting them in their spots. She turns and moves towards the counter, lifting the pot of tea and three mugs, placing them down before she goes back for a carton of milk.

"Are you two arguing again?" A new voice interrupts them as Iruka enters the kitchen, stopping at the table to pour three mug full of tea.

"No loud voices, Iruka."

"Maaaa, Haya is just trying to talk me into being a sensei to a team of brats."

"I think it's a good idea."

"…….."

"Despite the facts you're lazy, always late and are a porn-reading pervert, you would make a good teacher. You have the patience to deal with them."

"……."

"Don't forget to mention that he takes pleasure in tormenting others." A purring voice comes from below them as Suma gracefully leaps onto a chair and sniffs at the food on the table.

"Thanks, cat."

"My pleasure, Kakashi."

"No eating off the table, Suma." Haya stalks over, grabbing her summon by the back of her neck and drops her onto the floor. "Your breakfast is in your bowl. Or if you don't want it then I suggest you go hunt."

"Hmph." She moves towards her bowl and sniffs delicately then begins eating.

Holding back a grin, Iruka covers his mouth with a hand as he takes his place at the small table. "At least think about it, Kakashi. It wouldn't hurt."

Kakashi opens his mouth to argue that it would hurt, thank you very much when footsteps pound from upstairs and a blond blur charges into the kitchen. He flinches and his hand darts to the holster located on his upper thigh.

"See! You aren't fine. Don't pretend that you are, idiot. I swear, I should haul your lazy ass right back to the hospital and make them keep you there for another two weeks so they can give you another mental evaluation!"

"Kakashi, she's right. It's clear that you aren't fine. You're showing all the signs of mental distress." Iruka pauses then adds in a light tone of voice. "I can always call Akiko-sensei to come and give you a checkup."

"No! You keep that sadist away from me." His eye widens then clamps down on his shock and levels a glare at his friend.

"Aww, the big bad Copy Nin is scared of a little old medic?"

"When it comes to Akiko, yes."

Muffled laughter comes from Haya and Iruka as both grin at the irritated silver haired man glowering back at them.

"You're so cute when you get that look on your face."

"Haya." The word is grounded out from between gritted teeth as Sharingan Kakashi fixes his single visible eye on her. Instead of making the laughter decrease, it only gets louder as both chuunin and jounin lean heavily on each other.

Naruto sweat drops as he watches the adults then leaps to his feet as his eyes go the clock hanging on the wall. "Iruka-sensei, we're going to be late!"

Brown eyes flicker to the clock and widen before the man jerks away and hurries scoops up some eggs and sausage onto two pieces of toast, mashing it together. Barely waving goodbye, he bolts for the entranceway with Naruto fast on his heels. The two taking off for the Academy.

Haya's lingering laughter dies away as her eyes land on her friend and moves around the table to cup the side of his masked face. "Look, I just want you to consider it, alright? I might have been gone for the last nine years but rumors about you, the infamous Copy Nin, Sharingan Kakashi reached even where I was. When I said that I better hear good things about you, I didn't mean for you to take me literally. You've done so much and deserve a break. I have to go meet with Sandaime. Send Suma if you need anything." Stepping away, she vanishes with a faint puff of smoke.

He stares at the spot she just inhabited then turns his attention to the food on the table, only then noticing that Haya's plate is empty. Grinning under his mask, he rises to clear off the table, putting the leftover food in the fridge. Thinking back over the last few months since Haya reentered their lives. _'Has been a change. Having her around again. Iruka had no idea about his place in the house anymore. To actually believe he thought he wasn't wanted here.' _

-Flashback-

"_What?"_

"_Do I need to find a new apartment?"_

"_I heard you the first time."_

"_Answer the question."_

"_No."_

"_No?"_

"_No, I will not answer the question and no, you are not moving out."_

"_I'm not needed here anymore."_

"_I wouldn't say that if I was you, Iruka-sensei." _

"_Stay out of this, Suma."_

"_I'm sorry, Kakashi, but I will not. Iruka-sensei needs to have his common sense knocked back in. And here I had believed that he was intelligent." _

"_For once, I'm agreeing with you, cat."_

"_Would you both just shut up? I am moving out and that's final. Haya-san is back and I'm not needed. I'm just a third wheel…."_

"_Finish that sentence and I will claw your eyes out, __**sensei.**__"_

"_What's going on here?"_

_Three pairs of eyes flash instantly to the doorway, a curious Haya standing there. _

"_Umm…."_

"_Maaa, nothing."_

"_Iruka-sensei is being an even bigger idiot then Kakashi and Naruto combine. May I be allowed to claw his eyes out?"_

"…_Okay…how about we sit down and discuss this like the adults we are?"_

_Silence as the men look at one another while an increasingly irate bobcat waits to be acknowledged by her mistress. _

"_Eh…"_

"_That's fine."_

"_I want to claw his eyes out, Haya."_

"_Cat, go away."_

_Bristling fur as the cat prepares to launch herself at the smirking jounin. Only to vanish in a cloud of smoke that ripples away. _

"_Now sit." _

_Three chairs drag backwards as bodies settle in them. A pair of brown eyes look between Kakashi and Iruka, fingers tapping the tabletop lightly. Silence reigning in the kitchen before Haya speaks. _

"_Is either of you going to elaborate on what I walked in on?" A pause as she waits then sighs. "No takers? Right then, I'll guess. Iruka, you believe that you have no role in this family anymore, do you? That you are excess baggage and need to be tossed out."_

"_I wouldn't say it like that but yes. I'm not needed here anymore."_

"_Fool." Warm affection removes the string of the word as she reaches across the table to grasp his hand. "Blood is not what creates a family. It's tears, laughter, happiness and love that forges a bond between people. Helping each other, being there for them when they need it. All that is more important then what flows in our veins. Some people are lucky. Their biological family are always there for them. Others aren't so lucky. They instead go and make themselves a new family. From those around them that care." Her eyes stay on his face intently as she squeezes on his hand, refusing to let go as she tries to make him understand. "Family bleeds for each other. Not only physically but emotionally. You're part of this family, Iruka. Part of us. As we are part of you. Don't belittle our feelings for you. We're a mismatched bunch but we __**care**__ for each other." She trails off as she gives his hand one last squeeze then lets go, sitting back in her chair. _

"_Tell me you understand."_

"_I…."_

"_Iruka."_

_Tear-filled brown eyes raise to look up at Kakashi's one and he sniffs, rubbing at his face. _

"_We need you. Here. Otherwise we aren't complete. Naruto needs you here. Even Suma would be upset if you left and that mangy cat doesn't like anyone." _

_Feeling overwhelmed, Iruka can only scrub at his eyes with his fingers until his hands are brushed to the side and a soft towel is rubbed across his tear-streaked face. _

"_Shhh. You don't have to decide right now but think about it. Don't jump into the decision without thinking it through. You have all the time in the world." Lightly, Haya presses a kiss to his forehead as she pushes a kleenex into his hands. _

_Blowing his nose, he bunches up the tissue in his fist and lifts his head to stare at the two older shinobi standing before him. Slowly, he nods as his mouth stays pressed tightly closed. Jerking when a gentle hand lands on top of his head. _

"_I don't want you to leave."_

_His head flies up to lock gazes with Kakashi and flushes on seeing so many emotions in that eye. Forcing himself to look away, he can only whisper. "I need time to think."_

"_Of course. This is a huge decision and can't be made quickly." Urging Kakashi away from Iruka, she places her hands on his shoulders and leans forward to whisper in his ear. "Why don't you go to bed and rest? I'll keep Naruto and Kakashi away from you tonight." A bare pause then she continues on, her words picking up speed. "Please, just don't be rash. We need you. You provide us a balance we wouldn't otherwise have." Once those words pass her lips, she steps away from him and pushes Kakashi into the living room to give him privacy. _

-End flashback-

'_Maaa, that was a tough three weeks. I don't know what Suma said to him but whatever it was got through to him in a way nothing else did. Hmm should I get her a tuna steak? ….Naw.'_

His thoughts now turn to teaching and rolls the idea around his brain then shrugs a shoulder. "Why not?"

"The first sign of insanity is speaking to yourself."

Cheerfully, without looking at her. "Go choke on a fish bone, cat."

"I believe that I rather cough up a hairball on your Icha Icha Paradise book."

"Do it and die."

"If you can catch me."

"Hm. I wonder what roasted cat tastes like."

"Just try it, dog-boy, and you'll be screaming soprano."

"Maaa, that's not nice."

"Who said I was suppose to be nice? If you want nice have Haya summon Kaori."

Sparing a look around the kitchen, his hands flash through the seals and leaves leap up around him. Suma's indignant squawking fading fast and he appears behind several of his comrades in the Hokage's office.

Several people look up, all startled and the Hokage levels him a look from under his hat. "Nice to see you decided to come, Kakashi."

"Maa, sorry I'm late, Hokage-sama, I had a fight to the death with a mangy cat."

"Yea, a green eyed cat." A voice mutters somewhere behind Kakashi and he beams over at Genma who just smirks right back.

"Amen."

They all instantly come to attention and face the man sitting behind the desk, a crystal ball resting on a cushion in front of him. "As you all know, two years ago we had a student graduate the Academy but I withheld the title of genin from him. Starting today, he is officially a genin. He will be placed on a team with two others. Kakashi. You will be in charge of that team."

Shouts of outrage fill the air as most of the jounins express just how they feel over such a decision.

"Enough!" Staring down everyone, Sandaime regains control of the meeting and clears his throat. "There are several reasons for my placing Kakashi as team seven's jounin-sensei. First, Uchiha Sasuke will be on that team. As the only other Sharingan user in the village, Kakashi is the only one who will be able to teach him. Second, very few of you have shown any tolerance towards Naruto. Outside of Genma, Raidou and Iruka-sensei, none of you have even made an effect to get to know the boy. I can not spare neither Genma nor Raidou from their duties at this time. Haya is likewise engaged in other duties. I will not place Naruto under any jounin who might wish him harm. This will never be discussed again."

Mumbled agreement comes from everyone there.

Kakashi ignores the looks thrown his way as he keeps his complete attention on the globe before him.

"Now, I called you all here to see the this year's graduating class."

_At the Academy_

Naruto settles down in his seat and looks around excitedly then meets Iruka's amused gaze. Flushing, he looks away only to see Sakura and Ino dart into the classroom. Turning even redder, he stares at the girl he has a crush on. Only to be pushed to the side so she can get to Sasuke, sitting silently on his other side. Leaping to his feet, he climbs over the desks to crouch in front of the dark-haired boy.

The sounds of the girls fighting in the background barely crossing his mind as he scowls at the other boy. Their gazes locked as they just stare at one another then Naruto's eyes go wide as he flies forward, locking lips with Sasuke.

Dead silence fills the classroom as another boy yelps out a quick, 'I'm sorry!' before he dives under the bench. Slowly Naruto turns to look over his shoulder, hands to his mouth. Sasuke coughing on the floor and muttering curses at the blond.

"Eh……whoops?!"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

Like a stampede, all but one of the girls in the class attack Naruto, beating him into a pulp before Iruka can rush to his rescue.

_Back at the Hokage's office_

Silent disbelief filters through the room as everyone just stares down at the sight of a bloody and bruised Naruto being tended to by Iruka.

"Haya, settle down. You too, Kakashi." Two seconds pass before he sighs. "No, Genma. You nor Raidou may go kill Sasuke. Or the girls."

A loud protest starts to form before being brutally cut off as Raidou wraps an arm around his partner's head, blocking all sound from escaping. "My apologizes, Hokage-sama. He didn't mean it."

Muffled words sounding suspiciously like, 'of course I did!' manage to make it pass the barrier of flesh and cloth. They're swiftly followed by a yelp and then another one.

Placing his hand to his forehead, Sandaime sighs once more, eyes closing as his supposedly elite jounin start scrabbling among themselves like children.

"Hokage-sama?"

A female voice coming from his elbow startles him and he opens his eyes to look up at the redhead standing there. He summons a smile for her and rises to his feet. "Come with me, Haya." He doesn't miss the look she shoots her over shoulder but follows him out into his private balcony.

"I had Kakashi in mind ever since Naruto took the scroll two years ago. He's one of only five people who can control Naruto. Raidou nor Genma teach. Iruka is chuunin and that removes him from the list. That left two. Kakashi or yourself. While I know that you would like to be a jounin-sensei, I need your help with the upcoming Chuunin Exam. I could switch Genma and Kakashi but we all know what happens when paperwork and Kakashi meets."

The old man removes his pipe from his mouth, gazing down at the vast village before them. "Placing Naruto on the team his father is in charge of is the only option. Not only has Kakashi been training him in his free time, Genma, Raidou and Iruka have all been doing the same. He's ahead of his classmates, in terms of skills."

Staying quiet for a moment, she considers what she was just told and nods, leaning on the railing to stare down at her home. "Why allow them to do that? If it only is pushing him ahead of everyone else in his age group?"

"He needs to learn as much as he can, Haya, or he will never survive. There is still much he can learn from the four of you. Raidou has been showing him how to use a katana. After the Exam, would you both consider allowing him to leave to go train outside of Konoha? He has great potential and as strong as both you and Kakashi are, there are things neither of you will be able to train him in."

"…We'll have to think it over, Hokage-sama. If we agree to that, it really depends on who will be his sensei." Her eyes never stray from the sight stretching out in all directions below them. "He's grown so much as it is. So many years I missed out on. The only thing I can pass onto him is my clan's specialty."

"Hm." Contently he inhales on the end of his pipe and finally turns to face the woman, knowing she needs reassurance. "Naruto was very well taken care of while you were gone. You laid the foundation. Kakashi built on it. Your influence lingered despite you not being there. One just had to look to see it." He turns away from her, moving towards the half opened door. "I believe they have calmed down by now."

Keeping her head turned away, she wrestles her emotions back under control then quickly follows the elderly man back into the room. Meeting Raidou's eyes, they share a look before she takes her place by Genma.

"Speak to Iruka-sensei today to get each of your team assignments. Dismissed unless anyone has questions." All the jounin instantly leave except for Raidou. Amusement lodges on his face as he chuckles to himself and nods to the man. "You may go as well, I have some paperwork to do and that will be boring."

Puzzlement spreads across his face as he stares down at the leader of Konoha. "I shouldn't, Sandaime."

"Raidou, I am perfectly safe within my own office."

"Of course, Hokage-sama." Bowing, he vanishes in a cloud of smoke, leaving the other man alone for nearly the first time that day.

_Back at the Academy_

Iruka finishes correcting homework and glances up at the three still waiting for their sensei. He fights back a smile, knowing exactly who their sensei is and glances over at Naruto then allows his gaze to move to Sasuke and Sakura, the latter trying to get the former's attention. With a shake of his head, he stacks up the completed homework, placing it in a drawer then rises to his feet.

"Alright, I'm leaving. You three better wait for your sensei."

"Nani?! Already, Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto. Your new sensei will be here soon." _'I hope. If not he's going to hear about it tonight.'_

Nodding goodbye to them, he lifts his bag off the back of his chair and leaves the classroom. Slides the door shut behind him, he pauses and looks over at it then chuckles and turns to leave when he collides with someone. Hands grab hold of his shoulders to steady him and he looks up quickly to see Kakashi grinning like a loon down at him.

"Kakashi? You…"

The words get cut off as the taller man leans down and kisses him hard on the mouth. Protests start then fade away as he gives into the kiss. Just as he starts to get into it, the memory of the kids waiting several hours comes back to him and he yanks himself backwards while throwing a punch at the jounin.

"You!"

"Maaaaa, no need for violence, Iruka."

A smile is beamed at him and that's when he realizes that the mask is hanging around his neck.

"……….."

"What's that, Iruka?"

"Nothing. But you should pull your mask up. Someone might see you. Suzume-sensei is a gossip and what your face looks like will be known from one end of the village to the other by nightfall."

"Hm. Wouldn't want that, now would we?" He tugs the mask back into place and pats him on the cheek lightly. "Better get in there before they tear the place apart." He starts to slide the door open when Iruka lets out a shriek that rattles doors up and down the hall.

"KAKASHI! YOU PERVERT!"

Laughing, he darts through the doorway and yanks it shut behind him then leans against it as it rattles twice in rapid succession. Turning his one eye on his new students, he smiles brightly at them.

"First lesson! How to escape an irate chuunin."

Darting across the door, he leaps out of the window, landing easily, never missing a beat as he races across the yard. Shouts echoing after him then a hoot of laughter. A crash causes him to look over his shoulder and sees Naruto rolling to his feet and shaking glass off him before giving chase. His other two students hesitating before the boy drags the girl along.

_'This is going to be fun.'_

Leading them on a merry chase, they finally arrive at the location Kakashi had in mind. He watches cheerfully as they drop heavily onto the stone steps and smirks to himself as he settles down on the railing.

"Dad….." Cue up the whining as his son struggles upright into a sitting position.

"A ninja must build up their stamina."

"Wa….WAIT! He's your father?!" An angry shriek comes from Bubblegum Head sitting next to Emo-boy.

"Hai?"

"That's favoritism!"

"Yes, it can be seen as that but there are reasons why I am Naruto's jounin-sensei, and no, I am not telling what they are." The look he gives her quells the pre-teen before she can start ranting about how unfair that is. Dragging his attention to the subject at hand. "Alright! Time to introduce ourselves. I'll go first so you'll get an idea."

Cupping his chin, he grins. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to talk about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future? Hmm..well, I have many hobbies." Trails off as he looks at the children.

Bubblegum Head is preparing to open her mouth to introduce herself, something Kakashi already knows from reading their school folders, when a bird soars past overhead and he looks up. "Hm."

Dragging himself to his feet, he nods at them. "Meet me at Training Field Three at five am. Don't eat breakfast." Without another word, he vanishes leaving the three other members of team seven to stare at the spot he was just occupying before they turn their gazes on one another.

"I have to get home!" Naruto bounds to his feet before racing off without saying anything else to his new teammates. Racing down the street, he dodges around people, some of whom throw objects at him. He avoids the objects with the sad ease of practice and soon is charging through the gates that divide his home from the rest of Konoha. "Mom! Iruka-sensei! Guess what! Dad is my sensei!"

The house is empty and silent, causing him to halt in the middle of the floor and look around then his shoulders slump as he goes back to shut the door. _'Where did they go?' _

"CONGRATULATIONS NARUTO!

Yelping like a girl, he lands on his ass as several people appear in the living room along with two dozen animals, smoke twirling around them as it fades.

"Huh?!"

"Surprise."

His mother's hand appears in his face and he slowly grasps it, letting her haul him to his feet and he stares her in the face. Just noticing that she is the exact same height he is. "Mom…you're short."

Haya pulls a face as she eyeballs her son. "Yes, thank you so much for pointing that out, Naruto. I never realized just how short I was before."

Embarrassed, he rubs the back of his head as he laughs weakly. "Ehehehehe….." Then jumps as an arm drops across his shoulder and he looks up at his godfather.

"Well, brat, even though you graduated two years ago, you are now officially a genin. Able to start your oh-so-wonderful career as a shinobi. Here" A box is pushed into his face, causing his eyes to cross and he reaches up to take it as a hand roughly yanks on his hair making him scowl.

He rips open the package and peers inside then his face lights up on seeing the senbons. "Thanks!"

"No problem, brat."

Presents get piled up by the wall as Naruto instantly goes to his parents' summons and start talking excitingly to them.

"I have an announcement to make." Haya speaks up after placing a cake on the table set up for food and drinks. "I think now would be the best time, while all of you are here so you'll hear it straight from me and not through the gossip vine." She watches all eyes turn in her direction, all of them curious as to what she has to say. The summons looking far too amused as does the Hokage.

"I'm pregnant."

Those words kill all sound as eyes widen then instantly voices overlap as everyone tries to talk at the same time.

"YES! I'M GONNA HAVE A BABY BROTHER!"

Naruto flies across the room to tackle his mother, arms looping around her as he hugs her tightly.

"It might be a baby sister."

"Nani?! …Whatever! I'm going to be a big brother!"

"Pregnant…..she's pregnant…" Dizzy, he drops into a chair then decides putting his head between his knees is a better idea and slumps forward, throwing himself out of the chair.

"Hah! Kakashi is going to be a daddy. Again."

"It might be Iruka's. She is sleeping with both of them."

"Congratulations." Smiling at them, he wishes them luck as he goes to the food table and selects something to eat and drink, ignoring the chaos around him.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Rubbing Naruto's head as he presses his ear to her flat stomach. "Naruto, it's much to soon. Try that in a few months and you'll be able to feel the baby move."

"But…"

"Growing babies take time."

"…..Growing? Like a tree grows apples?"

"Close." She tugs on a strand of his hair before she moves over to Iruka and Kakashi. "Done having a panic attack yet, you two?"

"Tell that to Kakashi." Crouching next to the curled up man, he tries his best to get him to roll over and sighs. "You could have told us first."

"This way was more fun."

"I shouldn't be surprised. You might claim otherwise but you enjoy pranks as much as he does."

A grin flashed at him. "Of course. I'm a Tamanazi."

"….Baby…..pregnant. Oh my god. I'm going to be a father."

"You're already one. Or have you forgotten about Naruto?"

"It's the shock, he never thought that Naruto wouldn't be the only child in this household."

She nods as she stands next to the kneeling chuunin and places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing. "Makes sense." A beat later. "Are you alright?"

"Me?" Brown eyes look up at her as he gets the semi-conscious man to sit up against him and frowns at her. "I'm fine. Oh…about that. Yes. A surprise but a pleasant one. ..Do you know…?"

"Nope. I rather not. With luck the baby will take after me so her or his parentage will be partially not known. This child is going to have two fathers. I don't care which one of you is the biological parent. Does it matter to you?"

"At one time? It would have. That was before Naruto and becoming part of this family. Now, no. The baby will be loved regardless."

"Good. Now I don't know about you but I'm starving."

She winks at him then snickers at the glazed expression on Kakashi's face. Moving away, she mingles with the rest of their extended family. As he watches, Genma scoops her up in his arms and plants a kiss on her cheek. A smile spreads across his face as he watches his family. Glances down at the man leaning against him and kisses him on the cheek, just above the spot mask meets bare flesh.

"I'm glad you finally learned what it means to have a family."

Startled, Iruka looks up to meet the amused eyes of Akiko and Suma, the cat draped across the doctor's shoulders.

"Yes, I have."

He smiles up at her as she reaches out to help him to his feet.

"Now how about we get this lug somewhere flat so I can make sure he didn't shake something important loose?"

"Hai."

Across the room, reflecting the light, four pictures stare out from their spots on a well-built shine. Two of them seeming to move and smile at the scene in front of them, as a ghostly voice sounding across the years.

'_Thank you, Haya-chan. You have done a better job then I ever hoped for.'_


End file.
